Teachers and TA's
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Edward is a Professor as well as a Doctor. Bella is his student. Things get out of hand fast when they collide.
1. Chapter 1

I am not new to writing, but this is my first story to be submitted onto this site. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella

Sitting two seats down the middle isle of the classroom trying to blend in, I looked at the blank white board in front of me, taking in the sounds of the students shuffling themselves into the desks surrounding me.  
The ruffling of pages and the clicking of pens as the students readied themselves for class surrounded me. I looked from the board to the clock, anticipating the beginning of the last class I had to take. Four years I had been working hard, spending all my free time studying, reading, ignoring the world around me (much to my friend's displeasure).  
I was taking the final class I needed to get my coveted Masters in English, AP classes in high school, 18-20 credit semesters, including summer, to get me to where I am now, sitting in this class surrounded by freshmen.

Freshmen!

I wouldn't even have to take this damn class if my advisor hadn't "accidentally" forgotten to tell me I had to. To say I was pissed was an understatement! I did not find it so coincidental that my advisor "forgot" when I found out the great Professor Newton was the one who taught it.

Yeah right! He forgot…my ass.

Luckily there was such a demand for this class that another slot opened with a different Professor. I didn't know who they were, and frankly, I couldn't give a shit, I knew it wasn't Newton. I could feel the shiver run down my spine just thinking about Newton, that man gave me the creeps.

Quick as a fucking flash I dropped out of the one I was enrolled with Newton and signed up for the other.

I was scowling down at my paper when the chair next to me scraped loudly on the floor, causing me to jump slightly. I heard a soft chuckle and turned in that direction to give them a piece of my mind only to be met by, not a face, but a perfect, perverted view of a cloth covered crotch. Oh and what a lovely crotch it was!  
The man's hips were gyrating slightly, making the black material shift and allowing me to see the bulge, and not a small one, barely contained beneath.

Fuck me!

My eyes almost popped out of my head when he adjusted his stance on the chair and turned a little further my way. I swallowed thickly, the smell of him invading my senses and making my panties dampen slightly. I finally managed to rip my eyes from his crotch to follow it up, past his waistline, which looked slim and lean beneath a crisp white button down shirt, his black tie swaying slightly with his movement.

Was he sent here to torture me with his god like body!

I heard another light chuckle just before the man stepped down from the chair, forcing me to look into his face at last.  
Oh My!

The greenest eyes I have ever seen were staring back at me before they shifted to my paper and then back at me. There was a smug smirk on his lips as he pushed the chair back in as my face flamed with what I was sure was the deepest shade of red my face had ever been covered with.

What the hell was he doing on the chair anyway? I glanced up quickly and noticed the projector was right above my head. Oh. Now I really feel dumb.

I looked back into his face and into those green eyes, seconds passed and I couldn't take it anymore, I lowered my eyes quickly and reveled in the fire currently residing on my skin, and that's when I saw it, and I could feel the burn increase.

I had been absentmindedly writing on my notebook paper while thinking about the class, Newton, and my current situation.  
Shit!

I slumped slightly in my chair as the man walked away, quietly chuckling once more. I looked at the paper again and internally groaned at what I was reading…

Fucking Newton

Piece of shit

Damn freshmen

Can't handle shit

Shit class

Better pass my ass

And there's a fucking poem!

My embarrassment had to be very evident on my face and I bent at the waist just enough to smack my head on the table in front of me after watching the man walk to the front of the class and begin writing on the board.

Fuck me, obviously this was my Professor. Could this get any worse?

"Fuck" I whispered to the table. I looked back up and watched as he wrote on the board. While his back was turned I took in all I could from the angle I had. His slacks were hanging perfectly off his hips and showed one of the best asses I have ever seen.

The shirt he wore conformed perfectly to his wide shoulders and the neck was partially covered by the oddest color hair…bronze with highlights of different browns mixed in. It was all over the place and shifted as he wrote, I could only describe it as unruly…sex hair.

This was compounded when he ran his and through it.

He was a god!

And I was fucked!

There is no way this man could be a professor. Then he began to speak.

Oh Holy Hell!

His voice was like velvet and sex as he began to speak, walking from one row of chairs to the next, passing out the syllabus. The girl who had taken the seat in front of me giggled when he handed her a small stack. I could see a slight frown on his face as he moved on to the next row, clearly unhappy by the girl and her giggling ways.

I let out a snort, granted not very ladylike, but how could I not. The little shit in front of me heard it and thrust the stack at me with a scowl on her overly made face. I just looked at her innocently, took a syllabus, and passed the stack on.

The class seemed to last forever as he spoke about the syllabus and then began a round robin with the students. Great for freshmen, hell for me, I kept trying not to roll my eyes and groan.

"Alright, let's get to know each other. Being a writing class, we will be learning some things about each other along the way. On the screen behind me you will find four questions I would like you all to answer to get to know you."

He looked around the class waiting for a volunteer, giving up he sighed, "I guess I'll start then" and looked at the projector screen before turning back to the class.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 28 years old, this is my second semester instructing here and one thing that may surprise you to know is that I am actually a doctor at the local hospital. My number one hobby is playing the piano."

I swear my mouth practically dropped when I learned he was a doctor…at the hospital. Well shit! How come I had never seen him, I've been there plenty enough to have run into him at one point. Cullen, the name was familiar, but I couldn't place the face to the name.

And there was no way in HELL I would forget that face.

I learned that I was the only senior, big surprise there, fucking Newton, that besides the god himself I was the oldest, and that the bimbo in front of me was only 18, named Jessica, and took this class because she thought it would be easy to pass for her first semester of college.

I witnessed Edw…Dr. Cullen scowl slightly. Oops, bimbo did bad. Really, who the fuck actually admits that, in front of their teacher no less.

I had to admit I thought this class should be easy as well, but not for the same reasons as she did and I would never say that shit out loud. I was pretty sure I could use some of my work from past semesters to work for this one, this class was going to be a breeze.

"Miss Swan?" apparently I spent a little too much time thinking internally. I looked up to find Dr. Cullen looking at me pointedly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen?"

"I told you I need to meet you after class, so please stay over." Bimbo must have thought I was in trouble because she held a smug look on her face that said "ooo…you're in trouble." How high school is that?

"O-ok" I replied, making sure to pay attention to the rest of the class closely.

I remained in my seat once class was over to see what he needed. Once the bimbo was done batting her eyelashes and flaunting her cleavage at Edward, pretending to ask questions, he came up to me with his notebook and took the seat next to me.

"Now" he began, flipping his notebook open, "I've got a general idea on why you, a Masters student, is here in this class." He looked up from his notebook quickly and I raised my eyebrow in question, silently encouraging him to go on.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I really don't think you should have to take this class…but considering the circumstances I'm forced to tell you, you do," he looked almost as pissed as I had been when I found out.

"I know this is the only class you're taking this semester besides working on your thesis and I have talked to the dean regarding your case. To say I was astounded to find someone at your level in this class would be downgrading my reaction…with me so far?"

I nodded my head, internally wondering what the hell he could possibly need to talk to the dean about, that and what those lips of his would feel like on my skin covering my pink…I mentally shook my head.

"Here's the deal" he said, turning his body to look at me head on, not noticing the obvious blush covering my face, or ignoring it. "I know I'm only considered an adjunct here and therefore not usually considered as an academic advisor, but they were willing to overlook that in this case."

I was beginning to understand where he was going with this.

"Now, you will still be seeing the same person for your thesis, but all academic advising will now come through me. There will be no further communication between yourself and Professor Newton needed" he spat out Newton's name like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

His name usually did the same for me, I always felt like I was choking on something rotten while even thinking about him. When I was in the same room with him, I had to hold down the bile that pooled in my mouth.

I felt like hugging the man and before I could think about what I was doing that is exactly what I did. I leapt from my seat and hugged him tight around the neck, thanking him profusely.

"Um…Miss Swan?" He managed to choke out and I realized what I had done and pulled away from him with a blush and a sheepish look on my face. His eyes were soft with a hint of humor and another emotion I couldn't pin before he covered it.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Quite alright" he cleared his throat "Although I've only been teaching here for two semesters I've had the pleasure of spending some time with Professor Newton" he chuckled, "when I first saw your name on my roll, I thought they had made a mistake, but after some research and investigation I realized" he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, "the true nature behind it, I'm really sorry you've been forced into this situation." He seems sincere while he was saying this.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" was all I could reply, giving him a genuine smile.

"Please, call me Edward, Dr. Cullen is my father and really makes me feel old" and he let loose another soft chuckle.

"Wait" I said suddenly "I thought I heard that name before. Are you talking about Carlisle Cullen?"

"He's my father." Well shit, guess that question is answered. He sported a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry, you see, I'm a bit of a klutz and find myself in the emergency room of the hospital quite a bit. I run into your father often."

"Oh" was all he said in return. Before he could say anything else I spoke up once again, "thank you very much, I don't know how to repay you" I said honestly.

"How about just that, thank you, though you might want to rethink that in a minute…" I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took in a deep breath and fidgeted in his seat a bit, "I know at this point you're thinking this class is going to be a breeze, and normally I would agree with you, but class participation is a large part of this class."

I began to worry a bit. What did he mean by class participation? Did he release me from the clutches of Newton just to prey on me himself? Maybe he was going to pile a bunch of extra work on me?

"I have discussed this with the dean and he has agreed to me having you as a teaching assistant instead." He let me process what he had been saying, I just sat there staring at him. A teaching assistant! Really!

"W-what would I have to do?" I was still stunned by the thought of being able to do this. It would really look great on my resume. Just as he was about to speak again the door to the classroom opened and students began to file in. Edward looked at his watch the same time I looked up at the clock in the classroom; we had been there for an hour.

Edward got up from his chair and motioned for me to do the same. Once we had gotten our things and exited the room he began speaking again.

"I have to work at the hospital tonight and still need to speak to you about the specifics of what you will be doing in class. I don't have an office here at the school and need to meet with you before the next class. If you don't find it too inappropriate, can we finish this over dinner tomorrow?"

Did he just ask me out to dinner!? No, he said to go over the class.

"Bella?" I looked up to see his face, "If you feel uncomfortable about that, I can arrange for us to maybe meet at my office at the hospital…if that would feel…"

I placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "Edward, that would be fine, I'm still trying to process" he seemed relieved. I realized he had really put himself on the line without even knowing who I was.

All I had to do now was try to keep my hands to myself.

0000000000oooooooooo0000000000

Edward

I walked through the hallways of the school, making my way to the classroom of the class I was teaching this semester with a smile on my face. I loved being able to teach on my off time from the hospital. Getting away from the pressure of the ER and molding the minds of students appealed to me, and the way I went about my class helped to keep the grading down.  
Instead of assigning a bunch of bullshit assignments that they would more than likely use from other classes or having them construct poem after poem, I instead am having them create three larger literary stories instead.

Although this was only my second semester teaching here, I found myself already having to push my boundaries as a teacher.  
I was thankful I had a little pull through my family connections at the school. I was a little hesitant to do it, but knowing what Newton was doing to this girl really fucking pissed me off.

Miss Swan's name came up on my roll, not unusual, but what was unusual was the fact that she was listed as a Masters student. Thinking they had made an error, I looked at her transcripts and discovered that she was, in fact, in her last semester as a Masters student.

The only thing she should have been worrying about this semester was getting her thesis done and maybe getting in some student teaching. Instead she was being forced to take a freshman class that for some reason she was being forced into.  
I was fucking pissed.

I looked up her advisor information and began to put together the pieces of the puzzle.  
Fucking Newton.

That man was one of the vilest men I had ever had the displeasure to meet. He was constantly taking advantage of his role as an advisor. I could only assume he was trying to do the same with poor Miss Swan. After learning this information I made my way to the dean and informed him of my opinion of Miss Swan having to take this class.

He explained that his hands were tied. This class was a requirement to her degree. There was just no way around it. It was  
then I began to explain to him what I was thinking. If she could get credit for this class as a TA instead of just a student, she would be able to end the semester where she should have been, with some teaching experience under her belt.  
Much to my pleasure he agreed to my proposal and gave me the needed information to get her listed as a TA in my class instead of just a student.

"There is one other item I wanted to discuss with you Sir."

"Edward please, call me Aro. How's your father these days, haven't seen him in weeks. Tell that man he needs to stop by some time, get out of that stuffy OR." I sniggered a bit at the idea of an OR being considered stuffy.

"He's doing great Aro, and I will be sure to relay the request to him. As for this other matter…Mr. Newton, Miss Swan's advisor…well…"

"Just spit it out son."

"I don't think this was just an oversight on his side. I have been hearing…things" I gestured with open hands.

"What types of things?" he asked, his eyes becoming slits.

"I really don't know if what I have been hearing is true or not, but I'm concerned for Miss Swan having to address him as her advisor. He obviously led her array with this class, and I know it is her last semester and all, but I would feel more comfortable if she did not have to meet with him again."

"Do you have a suggestion as to which advisor she should meet with?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. I had an idea he was understanding what I wanted to do.

"I thought since she will be my TA now, that I could advise her. It's not like she is going to need much advising being this is her last semester before she graduates…"

He gave a hearty laugh, "alright Edward, don't look so put out. I'll agree to this on one condition."

I lifted my eyebrows at him, "what would that be?"

"You agree to get that father of yours to my house for dinner, my wife would really like to see him and your mother over" he smiled and chuckled.

"That's a deal Aro, thanks for doing this. I know you're going out on a limb for me."

I called my father shortly after my meeting with Aro to discuss those dinner plans. He must not have been too busy because he actually picked up the line this time.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Hey dad."

"Son, how's the first day of teaching going?" I rolled my eyes.

"My first class doesn't begin for another two hours. I was actually calling to inform you that Aro is wanting you and mom to go to dinner over at their place sometime soon."

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the line, "what did you have to ask him for? You know we just had dinner with them a week ago?" Well shit, I thought with a chuckle of my own. That man was something else.

"I had a student that needed some help…" I explained the entire situation to him, including my thoughts on what Newton was trying to do.

"Do you think he has done this before?" he asked concerned.

"I really don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him. The man is a bastard."

"Language son, if you think this man is really like this, maybe I should have a dinner with Aro this week. We could discuss this Newton fellow."

"I hate using you to get this situation taken care of…"

"But you think there is no other way to do it without stepping on some toes…" he finished for me and I nodded my head before realizing he couldn't see me and said yes.

"I'll call Aro and have him and his lovely wife over for dinner this week, you know your mother loves having company. Maybe we could even get our wayward son to attend…"

"Just call and tell me what day and I'll see if my schedule is free." I replied smiling, knowing full well I would be free as he is the director of the hospital.

"Let me know how this meeting with your student goes. Love you son."

"Love you too dad, and will do." I disconnected the line just as I got to the door of my classroom, double checking the room number. I walked around the corner and took a seat on a bench to review my notes until it was time to go to class.

As much as I tried to concentrate, my mind kept wandering to Miss Swan. She wasn't that much younger than myself, and to have her in this class when she clearly didn't need to be still pissed me off. She had exceptional grades and from what I got from her transcripts she must have dedicated every spare moment of her time either in the classroom or studying.

I imagined this short, plump, glasses wearing geek and thought she would probably be some feminist activist or something. I shook my head and once again attempted to concentrate on my notes.

When I finally entered my classroom I looked around at all the students milling around getting ready for class. I smiled and headed over to the class computer, logging in and turning on the projector. It said it was on, but there was nothing showing up on the screen. I looked over at the projector and saw that the shutter was stuck.

Great, first day and there are already problems. I headed over to the projector and took note of the young lady sitting in the chair almost directly under it. She was beautiful. Long brown hair that swept around a heart shaped face. She had porcelain skin and a perfect pink mouth that would look great around my…whoa.

Damn, what was I thinking? I tried to shake the images trying to invade my mind as I pulled out the chair next to her, but my half erect cock had other ideas. The girl jumped and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as I stood on the chair.

I looked at the projector and forced the shutter open, I glanced down and witnessed the girl looking directly at my crotch and smiled. I adjusted my stance a little and pretended to clean the lens of the projector for a moment. I watched her pretty much eye fuck me for a minute before stepping down and pushing the chair back in with a chuckle. I looked into her eyes and was sucked in by their brown depths. Again…beautiful.

I was finally able to detach myself from those depthless beauties to look down at her paper. I read what she wrote and my heart stopped and I smiled at the same time. I looked back up at her and the most delicious blush was covering her face and making its way down her chest. I idly wondered how far down that blush went.

Anyway…apparently I wasn't the only one pissed about the situation.

And apparently this was Miss Swan.

I was fucked.

I stepped up to the front of the classroom and began to write on the whiteboard, thinking of the beauty that was sitting in my classroom right now. The rest of the class seemed to drag on as I tried to maintain some semblance of decorum as a teacher…but damn was it hard with Miss Swan sitting so close.

And never had I been so thankful for the round robin I tortured my students with. Apparently Isabella Swan was a bit of an extreme sports junkie and her number one hobby was cooking…god I was in so much trouble. I managed to keep my dick in my pants during the class and afterwards while I was in my pseudo- meeting with her.

Though doing so was made very hard when she wrapped her arms around me in thanks. My cock had gone from half mast to full in a nano-second and I found out just how fucking fantastic she smelled. Like strawberries and flowers. I wanted to grab her, wrap her legs around me and fuck her hard…

She seemed just as surprised as myself when the next class began to fill up, and of course I decided it was a good idea to take her out to dinner? A professional dinner…yeah right…keep telling yourself that.

Well fuck me. I was so deep in shit. I was still mulling this turn of events over when my phone began to ring. I rolled my eyes when I looked at the I.D. She always seemed to call when I needed her.

"Alice"

"Hey little brother."

"Stop calling me that, you're only three minutes older than me."

"Whatever, Jasper and I are having a BBQ tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to come. You're not working are you?"

"No, I'm not working, but I am meeting with someone tomorrow night."

"Oh" I could hear the gears turning in her head at this. I hadn't dated in a while and she naturally assumed this was one.

"You could always bring her along…"

"She's one of my students Alice, and it's a meeting about class." I know I sounded a bit impatient with her, but she could smell one of my lies from a mile away. And fuck me if she didn't sniff this one out.

"A student huh? So what are you and this student doing during the meeting tomorrow? Where were you going to have it?" Well she had me there, I had no fucking clue.

"I have no fucking clue? I hadn't thought it out that far when I asked her to meet me over dinner." Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Dinner huh? Well…you know we can give you some space here to have your 'meeting' and then spend some time with the family. Mom and Dad are coming too, as well as Emmett." Well hell, it's not like I had any better plan.

"If you promise to give me some space…"

She was quick to reassure me that they would. "I'll have to ask her, but I don't see a problem with it. I'll call her and ask and then call you back with an answer."

I hung up the phone before she had a chance to say anything more and then quickly dialed Bella. To my utter surprise, she agreed and I made plans to pick her up at her place. This was looking more and more like a date each minute and I was sure  
I was crossing some line here.

A hell, I really didn't give a fuck. I wanted to get to know Bella as more than just a TA. I would have to look up some rules when it comes to relationships…what the fuck. Relationship? Where the hell did that come from?  
Fuck

I was in so deep already.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and is now following this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Bella

Shit!

First I agree to have dinner with the man and now I've agreed to meet his family. Granted I have already met his father…but still. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with me? I had to tell someone what was happening.

I grabbed my phone and called my best friend.

"Hey bitch" I got from the phone as a greeting. I couldn't help the smile that ran across my face.

"Hey Rose" I responded and I knew she could tell something was wrong from my tone. This was proven to me when she rushed with her next words.

"What's wrong?" I could see her face scrunching up in a scowl in my mind's eye as I walked to our apartment.

"Have the ice cream ready, I need a talk."

"Class that bad huh?"

"You have no idea…" I told her I would be home in ten minutes and she promised to have the ice cream and two spoons ready for me. True to her word when I walked into the house she was sitting on the couch in the living room with the ice cream, along with all the fixings for banana splits, sitting on the table in front of her.

She took one look at me, pointed at the space next to her on the couch and said "sit"

"I thought you weren't going to have to take that class with Sleezton? What happened?" she questioned as she passed me a bowl and we began to construct our splits.

"Oh, he wasn't my teacher" first scoop of ice cream.

"Then what's the problem?" That was a loaded fucking question, second scoop of ice cream. Oh what the hell, third scoop of ice cream.

I raised my eyebrows down at my bowl and finished making my split, then sat back against the couch, taking a big bite and gathering my thoughts before explaining everything that happened during class, including my reactions to the god I now had as not only a teacher, but a colleague as well…kinda. She sat and ate, and I could see her cataloguing questions in her mind for when I was done.

"So he's your instructor?"

"Yep"

"And you have the hots for him?"

"Yep"

"You're fucked"

"Yep" She sat for a couple of more minutes before slamming down her bowl and standing up to pace across the room. I thought I was supposed to be the one doing that?

"How about this" she started holding her hands out in front of her, "and listen me out ok." Oh this is going to be good if she thought I had to be patient for her. I nodded my head and indicated for her to continue with my hands before shoving a spoonful of goodness into my mouth to actually not say anything.

"Well, you really don't want to be left alone with him right?"

"Right" I answered hesitantly through my mouthful. She gave me a disgusted look before getting back to the subject.

"How about I come with you tomorrow? He said it was a bar-b-que right? I mean, if you said that you had forgotten that we had something planned and asked if you could bring me with, then it won't seem like such a set-up right? And then I can stay close to you while the whole thing is going on."

I wasn't sure about this idea. What if he thought I was trying to avoid him, well I was trying to avoid him…well just to avoid being left alone with him. Rose took her seat next to me once again and placed a hand on my arm in support.

"I think this will work and you won't feel so isolated being surrounded by his family. Not to mention I'll get to see the fuck hot Dr. Cullen." She threw in.

I gave her a menacing look and she just looked back, "what? You're the one who said he was fuck hot. Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that family."

"That's for damn sure" I mumbled under my breath. "Are you sure this is going to work, I really don't want to give him the wrong impression." I sat staring into the remnants of my sundae feeling a bit worried that I would, but also worried that I wouldn't.

"Just phrase it right and he won't think twice about it" she said, shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of her own split.

"Just promise me you won't hit on him the entire night. And his father."  
She rolled her eyes at me and sat back picking at her manicured nails, "fine" she agreed. The last thing I needed was to witness my bombshell, blond roomie and best friend hitting on the man that I wanted to have babies with…well shit!

"Alright" I agreed and before I could change my mind I was dialing his number.

"Dr. Cullen" his velvety voice filtered through the phone and my pants seemed to dampen. Just his voice was enough to make me swoon.

"Um…Edward?"

"Bella?" he questioned.

"Yeah, um…I was just wondering something about tomorrow?"

"Yes" he said a little hesitantly, "is there a problem….because I can reschedule…" I sat up straighter in my seat.

"No!...no, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if I could bring my girlfriend" I rushed to explain the rest, "you see, I had forgotten that I had already made plans with her and I really didn't think about it when you asked me out…I mean, when you asked for the meeting…" I trialed off, thanking god he couldn't see my face as it was suddenly flaming from the lie and the embarrassment of my misspoken words.

Rose was barely containing a chuckle next to me and I quietly slapped her on the leg.

"I don't see a problem with it, my sister is one of those weird 'the more the merrier' type people. Actually now that I think about it, so is the rest of my family" and he laughed. I could feel the utter dampness in my pants from that laugh. I was going to have to take some extra alone time tonight if I was going to keep my sanity.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow" I managed before I heard a harsh voice in the background calling him.

"Great! I have to go now. Call me if you have any other questions or…whatever" and the line disconnected.

I put my phone down "all settled, he said it was fine."

Rose jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands together once like preparing for a fight, "great, now all we have to do is find you a fuck hot outfit to wear tomorrow." Wait…what?

"What?! I'm bringing you there to keep me from attacking him and you want me to dress to kill?"

"Yep" was all the response I got before she was dragging me to my room and pushing me onto my bed. She strutted over to my closet and began to systematically empty it, throwing clothes all over my room. She came out holding a piece of black fabric that I assumed was a shirt and huffed.

"Bella…I thought you went shopping for summer clothes?" she questioned me.

"I did" I rolled my eyes and headed to some of the discarded clothes thrown about my room. I picked them up and threw them at her. A look of disgust covered her face when she held up the shorts in front of her.

"You have got to be shitting me" she exclaimed, "cargo shorts? Really Bella?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't see a problem with them. She dropped them on the floor like they were on fire and then made her way to the door.

"Hey" I yelled, "I like those" she didn't let me get much else out before interrupting me.

"Grab your purse, we're going shopping. You have got to get an outfit for tomorrow" and she left without another word. I stood there gaping at my door before her voice floated back to me, "move your ass Swan, we don't have much time." I rolled my eyes, "and stop rolling your eyes at me."

I swear to god that woman had eyes in the back of her head. I slumped my way out of my room, giving one last longing look to my super comfy shorts before grabbing my purse and following her out the door. There just was no arguing with Rose.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the mall with a look of disgust on my face.

"Oh stop looking like that, it's not that bad. Geez" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the doors "I'll even treat you to one of those disgusting pieces of mall pizza you like so much" she promised with a shiver.

"Fine" I grumbled, "but it's going to cost you soda and a pretzel too." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me into the first shop, "fine, but I get call on the final outfit." I just grunted a response. I hated this shit.

***

"How many more of these things do I have to try on Rose, I'm tired" I whined as I pulled on yet another sun dress, this one looked just like all the others…they were merging together in my mind.

"Just get your ass out here and show me the dress Swan" she yelled back. I huffed at my reflection and then exited the fitting room.

"Ooohhh, that looks fantastic" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw a little pixie of a woman standing in a dress she must have been trying on. She was short and thin with blue eyes and black hair. Who has blue eyes and black hair? Was that even possible. She skipped…yeah I said skipped, around me, looking at the dress I was wearing.

"You should totally get that, it looks fantastic on you" she enthused. I looked down at the dress again and swished the skirt around by swirling my hips. It was a midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps and it stopped just above my knees. I guess it was alright.

"Isn't it a little dark for a barbeque in the sun?" I asked.

"Not really, the materials thin enough and I'm sure there will be some shade. He will totally go over the moon for it" the little pixie of a woman said and Rose nodded her head in agreement before turning to her and holding out her hand. How the hell did she know I was trying to hook a guy…was I trying to hook Edward?

"I'm Rose, and you're right, he will so go for all the skin you're showing. Do you know if there is going to be swimming there, you should get a suit just in case" she agreed handing me a pair of white ballet shoes. At least she took into consideration my lack of coordination with her shoe choice. I thanked the lord above that this whole shopping trip was finally ending and looked forward to that pizza slice with my name on it.

"Don't you think showing this much skin will be enough? I really don't want to burn his eyes out with the reflection of the sun off my white ass skin Rose. And I am not trying to hook the poor man." I was seriously beginning to think of suicide possibilities. I wonder if the straps for this dress are strong enough to hang myself with?

"Stop trying to think of ways of killing yourself and get back into the damn dressing room and I will grab you a suit to try on." I'm telling you, Rose really does freak me out sometimes.

I made my way back into the dressing room and waited for Rose to hand me the suit. The scrap of material that came flying at me over the wall could no way be considered a suit.

"What the hell is this Rose?"

"It's called a bathing suit, you put them on when you go into a pool" she said sarcastically from the other side of the wall.

"There is no way in hell I will wear this thing." It was a white bikini with little royal blue anchors all over it. Instead of regular straps there were little chains that connected it together that were adjustable. On the sides of the bottoms there were chains holding the material together with little anchors hanging from them.

"Just try the damn thing on Swan and let me see."

When I got back out Rose and…"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh" she said with a giggle, "It's Alice and that looks fantastic on you. You have just the right curves to pull it off." I was beginning to wonder if this girl was on something. She was dancing around like she had wings. I swear she floated her way back into her own dressing room to emerge moments later in another outfit and a handful of clothes. How the hell did she do that?

I scurried my way back into the dressing room intending to leave the suit on the bench when Rose opened the door and yanked it out of my hand before I could hide it.

"Don't think so swan, give me the dress too." Grumbling I handed over the dress to her and slammed the door closed when she left. When I reemerged from my cell Rose and Alice were standing at the checkout.

I made my way over, "we were just going to get some pizza, or salad in Rose's case, if you want to tag along?"

"Sounds great, my husband gave me the entire afternoon of unlimited shopping if he could get out of it" she exclaimed before we headed to the food court, my stomach growling the whole way there.

"Lucky bitch" Rose commented.

"Don't I know it" Alice replied.

00000000oooooooo00000000

Edward

To say I was distracted during work would be an understatement. Never have I had to double check a chart as many times as I have today, and I still had eleven hours to go in my shift. The only thing I hated about being a doctor was these horrible 18 hour shifts. Thankfully there hadn't been any real emergencies.

"Son, what is up with you today?" my father questioned during one of the small breaks I managed between patients.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little tired" I replied shrugging my shoulders and signing yet another chart…some break.

He chuckled, "so this has nothing to do with the little 'meeting' tomorrow night at your sisters."

"Alice" I practically growled and my father nodded his head with a smile. "I never gave her the impression that this was a date…it's not. I just couldn't think of somewhere for us to meet" I sighed in frustration.

"I trust you Edward" he said with a nod, "just try and concentrate for the rest of your shift, you know it won't stay this calm all night." I nodded my head in recognition just as my phone began to ring.

I answered it to find Bella on the other end. When she first began to speak I thought she was going to cancel on me, but it turned out she was just wanting to invite a friend. Well…she said girlfriend…nah. I could feel my father's eyes watching me and knew I must have had a goofy look on my face.

Just as we were confirming tomorrow I heard the PA calling for me and disconnected the phone. Right after I hung up the voice called again, for both myself and my father. We looked at each other before quickly throwing out the rest of our lunches and rushing to the ER. Looks like the day was picking up.

It seemed like the rest of my shift went by in a blur of injuries, ambulances, and unfortunately, fatalities. It was about a half an hour before my shift ended when I walked into what I hoped was going to be my last patient's room. I opened the chart and glanced at the information before looking at the name.

Huh?

I looked up quickly and saw Bella sitting on the bed in front of me cradling her arm. I rushed over to her and put her chart down.

"What happened?" I asked gently picking up her hand and inspecting it. It was swollen around her wrist and when I tried to rotate it she let out a hiss in pain.

"I um…" she just trailed off. I looked from her wrist to her face and she was blushing profusely. Oh, this is going to be good. I managed to suppress my smile while waiting for her to explain.

"I um…fell…out of bed."

"You fell out of bed" I replied in disbelief, glancing once more at her wrist. I was pretty sure it was broken. She just nodded her head and the red covering her face grew a shade darker. Fuck, what could make her blush like that?

"Yeah, I was um…doing something and fell out at an awkward angle and landed on my hand. I was caught a little off guard and forgot to avoid it. Please don't tell your dad, he's going to kill me." How the hell does someone fall off a bed and break their wrist? I took a couple of minutes and looked at her chart, it was pretty damn thick.

I looked through it and found that, four visits back, she had broken her wrist once before "Did you break your wrist doing the same thing the last time, maybe you should stop doing that" I commented, watching the blush rush her face once more. What the hell was she doing?

"What were you doing? Maybe there is a less stressful way for you to do it." That blush was ever present and her non injured hand was balled up into a fist at her side.

"I um…I was…shit" she said in such a low voice I almost didn't hear her. I continued to check the rest of her arm to make sure there was no other damage when she took in a deep breath and then let it out, "I was…" and she motioned with her other hand in a 'it's obvious gesture.'

"You're a doctor Edward, put it together" she deadpanned looking at me in the eye like I was a moron. I stood there and thought about it. What the hell could she possibly have been doing in a bed that would…oh…OH…shit. Suddenly my face was slightly warm as well as images of Bella doing THAT filled my mind. Not to mention the reaction in my pants.

"Oh" was my educated response.

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes, "O"

"Damn Bella, you weren't kidding when you said Dr. Cullen was fuck hot" I heard someone say as they entered the room. Bella's face flamed once more and then she covered it with her good hand.

A tall, blond woman entered the room, "Rose really?" Bella said through her hand.

"What? I was just agreeing with you. Too bad he's married…Mmmm…" My eyes almost bugged out of my head when I realized she must be talking about my dad. Gross. I shivered a bit at the thought. And erection gone.

"Well hello tall and handsome" she commented, jumping up onto the bed next to Bella, who by this point looked like she wanted to fall into the earth, can't say I blamed her. This woman reminded me of Emmett. Wait…

"Bella? Is this your friend?" She nodded her head with her hand still attached to her face and as if this couldn't get any worse, just at that moment my father walked in.

"Heard my favorite patient was here and thought I'd see what you'd gotten yourself into this time." He stopped when he saw Bella sitting on the bed with her face covered with her hand, a furious blush covering what could be seen, her friend Rose sitting next to her eye fucking me and me holding Bella's hand.

"Well, I see you finally met Edward." And he pulled the chart out of my hand. Frowning when he saw what was written, "Bella?"

"I know, I know" she responded, finally emerging from behind her hand with a sheepish look.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken" I commented, "I was just about to order x-rays when you walked in."

"What on earth were you doing this time?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Rose began to snigger in her spot, apparently knowing exactly what Bella was doing when it happened.

"Oh, she was working on her thesis on her bed when she fell out and landed on her wrist" Rose filled in for Bella, still trying to suppress a smile but clearly feeling sorry for her.

"Try doing it at a desk next time will you" he commented, "I'll order these x-rays while Edward checks you out" and he left the room. By this time Rose was red from holding the laughter in and I was finding it hard to hold in my own as well. Bella was once more bright red.

Rose finally broke down, tears streaming down her face as she talked through her laughter, "yeah Bella…you should…really do that…at a desk next time." At this point I couldn't help it and let out my laughter as well.

Bella looked from me to Rose and back again, "if the two of you are done mocking my…activities...shit!" she gasped and my laughter died instantly with the pain I saw on her face.

"Bella I'm really sorry, let me give you some pain medication for that" and I quickly went to the cupboard to grab something for her. Rose seemed to sober up a bit too, "I'm going to go wait" Rose said while pointing at the door.

Bella glared at her for a moment before turning her attention once more to her wrist. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Seems I always find myself in the most embarrassing situations at all times. At least your dad didn't quiz me further on it."

"Yeah well, you're going to have to keep that wrist of yours in a brace for a long time before he will be satisfied you're taking care of yourself this time. I hope you take my suggestion on finding an easier way to do what you were doing."

I couldn't help it, it just came out of my mouth. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled at the blush that was, for once, covering my face instead of hers.

"Yeah sure, I'll see what I can do about that. Care to make some suggestions?"

Shit, down boy, down boy.

"Um…I…here" I said quickly and handed the medicine and some water over to her. She swallowed the pills and I watched as her throat moved while she swallowed. I wanted to lick her there, I'm sure she tasted fantastic.

"Thank you" she said and I looked up at her. Her eyes were a shade darker than before and I cleared my throat to try and get some words out. "So" she said and I realized I was standing a bit closer to her than I was before.

"Yes" I managed to whisper, I was so close to her I could feel her breath ghost across my face.

"About finding an easier way…" and she grabbed my tie and pulled me in. My lips connected with hers and I thought I was going to mess my pants. It only took a second for the shock to wear off before I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

Fuck, she tasted divine. Better than anything. I pressed myself harder into her, wondering in the back of my mind if other parts of her tasted as good. I'm sure they tasted better. A bang outside the room startled me and I broke our connection. Just as I pulled away the door opened and the oblivious x-ray tech came in.

"Ready for your photo shoot?" he asked and I grabbed the chart, trying to make myself look at least a little professional.


	3. Chapter 3

Things for these two are going to progress quickly. I really just wanted to write something funny and light, and this story definitely does both of those things. I have another story I am working on that is a bit more on the serious side and will begin posting it soon. So if you like this story, put me on your favorite author list or stay tuned…

P.S. Posting this story while having just Microsoft office sucks ass…just saying…Oh, and how in the hell do I post a picture to my story as a banner. That little button of a tree doesn't work.

Bella

Talk about being embarrassed. Having to face the man I wanted to shag to next week as he cast my broken wrist, after having to tell him I broke it falling off my bed while masturbating right after I mauled him was the single most embarrassing moment of my life. I don't think I had blushed like that since I was seventeen and my father walked in on me in the bathroom shaving my hooha.

Rose wasn't any help either. When I was being brought back from x-ray she was in the exam room waiting for me with a smile.

"You weren't shitting when you said he was hot. I so feel sorry for you."

"You're not helping Rose, I mauled the fucker right before they took me to get x-ray's" I whined as I got back onto the bed to wait for Edward to come back in.

"Really" she sounded way too excited and I groaned, "Come on! You can't possibly tell me you want to avoid that man? Was it hot?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Damn it Rose, of course I don't want to avoid him, but what choice do I have. He's my teacher" I hissed through clenched teeth. "I had a hard enough time trying to get through class without mauling the poor man. Fuck, I had to change my damn underwear when I got home. Then I come here and do the one thing I was trying not to do."

I was just finished with my rant when there was a knock on the door followed by Edward, "well Miss Swan, your wrist is definitely broken. Unfortunately you broke it in the same place you did the last time." He looked up from the x-ray long enough to stick it on the light up screen to show me. I could see a slight blush on his cheeks and knew he must have been just as effected as me.

Sure enough my stupid wrist was broken. A very distinct fracture could be seen. "So what color would you like?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhg" I seethed, "stupid wrist. Why does this shit keep happening to me? I swear I have the worst luck." I could see he was trying to suppress a smile at my ranting, and it only made me seethe more.

"Why don't you pick out the damn color this time? I've already been through them all and I really don't care." He nodded his head and began pulling together everything he needed to cast my arm. And this is where I was right now.

He worked quickly and quietly to cast my arm and when he pulled out the color he picked I had to smile. Blue. And not just any blue, Royal Blue. How ironic is that?

"Is this your favorite color?" I asked, watching him work. He smiled as he worked, "actually, I'm a little partial to brown. Though blue is a nice color. What's your favorite?"

"Green" I spluttered out without even thinking. He looked up at me for a moment before looking back down at his work, a small smile gracing his lips once more. Kill me now.

"Maybe I should have given you a green cast" he commented.

"Nah, the green they have isn't the right shade." Oh my god, shut the fuck up Swan, I screamed to myself.

"Oh" was all he said in return with a chuckle. He finished up my cast and stood up to clean up his mess. "Do I need to tell you all the instructions for taking care of your cast or…" he trailed off with a smile and Rose snorted beside me.

I elbowed her in the ribs while glaring up at him, "I don't know" I said as sarcastically as I could "I may need a refresher, do you give private lessons?" He spluttered a bit and cleared his throat before he was able to answer.

"Here is a script for some pain meds" he swallowed hard and I watched his Adams apple bob, "of course no driving while taking them. Keep the cast dry and your arm elevated as much as you can and um…try to take more care when performing… certain activities" he digged back.

Rose was positively shaking with silent laughter by this time. I narrowed my eyes at him, ripped the paper from his hand and got up from the bed to leave. "Thank you Dr. Cullen, I'll make sure to do that…come on Rose." I really wanted to be angry at the man, but the sparkle of mirth in his emerald eyes made it impossible. I winked at him before dragging Rose out of the room.

"See you later doc" Rose said getting up and following me out of the room, "see you tomorrow."

"Oh God" I cried out in embarrassment as we exited the ER and Rose finally let the laughter out.

"Oh, this is just too good. Only you Swan, only you."

"How the hell am I supposed to face Edward tomorrow knowing that he knows that I do that? Not to mention the hot ass kiss…"

"At least he doesn't know what you were thinking about while you were doing it" she commented and my blush was once again ever present on my face.

I looked over at her, my eyes wide as saucers, "how do you know what I was thinking about?"

"It's really not hard to guess when you're practically screaming 'Oh Edward' from the next room. Next thing I knew there was a large thump and you were yelling profanities and calling me. I almost didn't come into the room in fear of what I would find." She shuddered, "I thought you were imagining some sick threesome or something…your hot Bella, but I don't swing that way"

She stopped when a throat cleared from behind us. I turned around to find a red faced Edward behind us holding out my purse.

"You um…forgot this" he mumbled. My face was on fire. Rose grabbed my purse and thanked him, I was speechless. How much of that conversation had he heard?

"I'll um…see you tomorrow…actually, I guess that would be today" he said looking down at his watch. I looked at my own and saw that it was almost two in the morning.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…um today…later…" I finally shut up when Rose pulled on my arm and towards the car. I watched Edwards eyes dance for a moment before he turned around and walked back into the hospital.

"Oh Rose, I don't think I can go tomorrow."

"Don't be silly" she replied, "nothing stopped you before, so just suck it up and don't let it stop you now."

I was so tired when I got home from the day and from the meds Edward gave me at the hospital that I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. My arm automatically placed itself above my head to keep elevated. That night I couldn't help but dream of Edward.

I was sitting in class at my desk scowling down at my paper when the chair next to me scraped loudly on the floor, causing me to jump slightly. I heard a soft chuckle and turned in that direction to give them a piece of my mind only to be met by, not a face, but a perfect, perverted view of a cloth covered crotch.

Oh and what a lovely crotch it was!

The man's hips were gyrating slightly, making the black material shift and allowing me to see the bulge, and not a small one, barely contained beneath.

Fuck me!

My eyes almost popped out of my head when he adjusted his stance on the chair and turned a little further my way. I swallowed thickly, the smell of him invading my senses and making my panties dampen slightly. I finally managed to rip my eyes from his crotch to follow it up, past his waistline, which looked slim and lean beneath a crisp white button down shirt, his black tie swaying slightly with his movement.

Was he sent here to torture me with his god like body!

I heard another light chuckle just before the man stepped down from the chair, forcing me to look into his face at last.

Oh My!

The greenest eyes I have ever seen were staring back at me before they shifted to my lips and then back to my eyes. "Like what you see" he asked in his velvety voice.

"I do" I replied with confidence.

"How about a closer look" he teased and leaned into me. I nodded my head and watched as he came right up against me, his belt buckle now eye level with my face.

"Take them off" he demanded. I looked up at him confused.

"The pants Miss Swan, take them off me. See what you do to me."

I lifted a shaking hand to his belt buckle and began to undo it. My hand rubbed against his engorged member and he grunted lightly. I smiled.

When I was done with his belt I confidently unbuttoned his pants and unzipped him. He wasn't wearing any underwear underneath and his member sprung free. I looked at it with awe.

"Do you like what you do to me Miss Swan?" he asked huskily. I nodded my head before looking up at his face. His eyes were boring into me, intense and dark with want. Without looking I reached my hand up and grasped his engorged flesh.

I looked back down at him and pumped him slowly once, then twice. His hips moved slightly with the movement and I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth. The anticipation of having him in my mouth overwhelming.

"Would you like my cock in your mouth Miss Swan?" I nodded my head eagerly, licking my lips in anticipation. He wrapped his hands in my hair and guided my face towards him, a drop of pre-cum leaking out of him. I stuck out my tongue and licked it away.

I hummed with the taste of him.

"Open Miss Swan" he said, "I want you to taste all of me." I eagerly opened my mouth and surrounded is member with my lips, sucking him in as deep as he would go.

"Mmmm…so warm Miss Swan. I'm going to fuck your mouth now. Would you like that?" I hummed in response as he gripped my hair tighter and began to thrust in and out of my mouth. I could feel my own desire begin to pool in my underwear as he used me for his own pleasure.

I wrapped my hands around him and grasped his ass for leverage, encouraging him to go faster, harder.

"Fuck Bella" he growled out as he picked up the pace. I could tell he was nearing his release as he ventured deeper into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in while he grunted his way through thrust after thrust. My own need was growing as he neared his climax. With one last hard thrust he yelled out my name in a chant as he came into my waiting mouth.

"Bella…Bella…Bella!"

I woke with a start and opened my eyes. Rose was looking down at me with a glass of water and a concerned look.

"You were moaning in your sleep. I thought you might need some more pain meds" she said holding out one hand. She helped me sit up to take my meds. I thanked her…and then thanked all that was holy that she didn't realize the real reason I was moaning in my sleep.

Edward

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Bella broke her wrist, masturbating to thoughts of me. I was hard just thinking about her touching herself, let alone thinking of me while she did it. I walked back into the ER and almost walked right into my father.

"How was Bella?" I looked at him confused for a moment before my thoughts cleared. I was so entranced with what I was thinking I almost told him what an amazing kisser she was.

"Oh, it was broken. Same place as the last time."

"Damn" he mumbled, "it's going to take her forever to heal from that. "She tell you how she broke it the first time?' he asked with amusement, peaking my interest.

"No, she didn't"

"The girl has the worst luck" he chuckled, "apparently she was sitting in class when one of the legs of the chair she was sitting in gave out and launched her into the person next to her. That person, obviously being surprised, stood up from his seat so quickly he accidentally launched her back into her own chair. Her wrist managed to smack the edge of the table at just the right angle to snap it."

"Poor girl never stood a chance against her bad luck" he finished, shaking his head while his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Yeah, I thought it was a little amusing when she said she broke it falling out of bed" I said with my own head shake and chuckle.

"You know" Carlisle commented, "I really don't believe the whole 'writing a paper' excuse." I didn't say anything in response, but the small smile on my face told him everything he had to know.

"Thought so" he commented with a smile. Dirty old man.

"I don't know if I should be proud you still think like a teenager at times or disgusted that you could fill in the blanks like that" I said, a slightly disgusted look on my face.

"Oh Edward, do you really think your mother and I don't still…" I cut him off right there.

"I get the picture…though I really wish I didn't" and I shuddered while he began to laugh next to me.

"Dad…I'm a little worried. What if I can't keep myself in check around her?" I already hadn't kept myself in check with her.

"Why do you feel you need to?" he asked, opening the door to his office. I didn't even realize we had been walking.

"I really like her. I feel this undeniable pull towards her. I…don't know how to explain it." I plopped myself down in one of the chairs in front of his desk while he sat in the one next to me.

"Edward, did I ever tell you how your mother and I first met?"

"Sure, you were in college." He nodded his head.

"There's a bit more to it than that. When I met your mother, I was just entering my third year of college, still young and stupid. I was only 19 at the time, having taken the accelerated program. I was younger than most of my classmates. That was until I met this beautiful young girl one day while standing in line for my lunch."

"Of course this was your mother. She was only 17 at the time and fresh to the college scene. She looked so confused and vulnerable as I watched her walk into the cafeteria and sit down in a far corner by herself." He smiled to himself, remembering with love on his face.

He shook his head, "anyway, I was a bit shy myself and instead of going to greet her I sat at the table located a couple down from her own. I was so overwhelmed with nerves and trying to get the guts up to say hi I failed to notice she had gotten up from her seat and left." He took in a deep breath before going on.

"I thought I had lost my chance. It was a big school and I was sure, because she looked so young, that she had only been visiting the college." I could almost feel the despair rolling off of him at this point.

"Every day for the next week I went to the cafeteria at the same time, just in case. I never saw her. The first day of school rolled around and I was once again encased in my studies. It was on that Wednesday I saw her again, and to my utter surprise, it was in one of my own classes."

"The funny thing is, I hated the thought of going to that class. I was a pre-med student and couldn't fathom why I needed to take a drawing class, after all, what did that have to do with going to med school. I almost didn't go. I'm glad I did, because when I entered the classroom, there was Esme, sitting in the far corner of the room trying to blend into the wall behind her." He chuckled.

"I took the chance this time and introduced myself, but when I found out how old she was, I was devastated."

"I don't understand" I said, "didn't you have Emmett when mom was…"

"18, yes, we did" he finished with a sheepish look. I nodded my head in understanding.

"You see son" he said looking me in the eye, "you have to take the chance."

"But it's not the same dad. She's my student. There's got to be some kind of rule against it. I like teaching, I don't want to ruin things for myself…or for her." I almost whispered, looking down at my lap.

"How much do you like her?" I don't think I was ever at like, I just launched myself right into love. Did I love her? Yes, I really think I did.

"I think I love her." I couldn't look him in the eye. I sat there in silence, waiting for his condemnation for thinking that after just one day.

"Edward…look at me" he finally said. It took me a minute, but I finally looked up, and what I saw in his eyes startled me. There was a mixture of humor, understanding, and…pride?

"Edward…I fell in love with your mother the instant I saw her, and the passion I felt for her still hasn't ebbed." I nodded in understanding. "Talk to Aro, I think there are some questions you can ask him that will ease your mind a bit. I'm sure there is a way around this problem of yours. Just…don't let that girl get away."

"Men in our family fall hard and fast Edward. Now, if we could just find someone for that brother of yours…" and he laughed.

"I don't know about that one" I commented, thinking of my childlike brother. Damn man couldn't be serious if it killed him. Man was built like a bear, but thought like a child.

"I still think they thought of him when they made that Arnold movie" my dad commented. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I have to agree it's a bit odd having someone that looks like him be a kindergarten teacher. Though I don't know how he curbs that sick mind of his while he's teaching." Man had the sickest mind on the face of the earth…kind of like his father.

"Seems to me you have a big day tomorrow, I suggest you get home and get some sleep" and he was out of his chair and heading towards the one behind his desk, the smile on his face never leaving. I was just getting up from my own when his office phone rang.

His smile widened when he answered it, "Hello dear…sure I have a few minutes…" He paused for a moment looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I stood there for a few moments thinking before noticing. I looked back at him questioningly. "You might want to leave the room Edward…this is a…private call…" and he raised both eyebrows.

I shuddered in disgust while he laughed at me. "That is just wrong…" I commented quickly leaving the room. "So what are you wearing?" I heard before I managed to get the door shut. I swear I swallowed down a bit of bile.

Sick, dirty, old, man.

Carlisle

"Why are you asking me what I'm wearing?" Esme asked from the other end of the phone.

"Just creeping out your youngest son, what can I do for you dear?" I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Oh Carlisle, that's just mean" she said with laughter, she liked to creep them out too when she could, though it usually worked better when she did it. They just never expect it from her, but her mind was where Emmitt got it from.

"I needed you to stop off at the store for me on your way home, I told Alice I would bring my potato salad tomorrow and I'm out of Dill Weed."

"Sure dear. I guess I better prepare you now. Edward is bringing a date."

"Oh really" she sounded a little excited at the idea.

"Really, though he is adamant that it is not a date."

"Do we know her?" she asked.

"Do you remember me telling you about that young girl that comes in on almost a monthly basis with injuries from accidents?"

"Sure, you thought she had an abusive boyfriend before you witnessed her take a crash there in the hospital and injure herself on nothing" she said with a chuckle, "poor girl has the worst luck."

"She came in tonight with a broken wrist, but that's not the good part."

"Oh you've got my attention now, dish."

Sometimes I felt like a gossiping old woman when talking to her. "Apparently she is in Edward's class he's teaching at the college. She's the girl that was having problems and Edward helped out. Seems he's a bit taken by our dear Bella" I finished.

"Oh dear, he's so stubborn about these thing too" she said a bit despondently.

"I told him to talk to Aro, but I think it's already too late for him. Kinda reminds me of us."

"Oh Carlisle, I hope your right."

I couldn't help it, I had to smile, "Now really…What are you wearing?" I asked huskily.

She chuckled on the other end, "get your butt in gear and get home and I will show you what I'm wearing…"

I was off the phone and out of the hospital in record time.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for the screw up last chapter guys, so here's a new one as well. Enjoy!

Bella

I was woken from my slumber by the most annoying sound ever. I swear the woman wanted to see how long it would take before she drove me insane.

"Rose" I yelled, "turn that shit down." What kind of grown woman listens to shit like 'The Wheels on the Bus' on purpose? The damn woman didn't even have any fucking kids, nieces, nephews…nothing. Why the hell did she like that shit. Don't even get me started on her Disney movie collection, not to mention all the kids shows she had copies of.

For a woman who spends as much time as she does with the bottom half of her body sticking out from under a car, she sure as shit makes it interesting when she's bopping to the latest kids story as she does it.

"Rose" I yelled again. A moment later she came in, "what?" she asked like she wasn't playing preschool music at obscene levels.

"Will you please turn that shit down? What the hell?"

"I like this music, makes me feel young" she commented, "you need to get up anyway, the barbeque is at two and it's already noon. Go get into the shower. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm a pro at bathing one handed, thanks." I got up groggily from bed, my wrist aching.

"Here" she said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at the two little pills she held in her hand. Thank God for pain meds, love of my life. I greedily took the pills with the water she offered then scooted my butt into the shower to get ready.

Between my dreams during the night and the fact that I was now lusting after a man I had only known for a day I was a bit on edge. Having a broken wrist did not help, not to mention the fact that my 'activities' had been interrupted in the most horrible way possible right as I was getting to the good part, I was getting a little bitchy.

I really wanted to take care of my problem right now, but I know Rose would be storming in the bathroom in a matter of minutes to make sure I was actually cleaning myself and not 'cleaning myself'. Fuck I needed something, and soon.

When I emerged from the bathroom, holding a towel around me with my good hand and lifting my broken one over my head a few minutes later, Rose was standing at the foot of my bed.

"Took you long enough" she huffed.

"I only had one damn hand to wash with" I growled back. She just shrugged off my pissy answer and headed to the bathroom. She came back out with a towel, "bend over." Now, normally this would have scared me a bit, but in this case we both knew it was just part of me being broken.

I bent over and she gently pulled my hair into the towel to let it dry while I got dressed. When she was done with my hair I stood back up and tried not to flush when she held out my underwear for me to put on. I was so glad I had a female roommate and best friend at this point.

"Um Rose?" I said, looking down at the underwear she had chosen. They didn't look like anything I owned, "who's underwear is that?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "their yours, I got them for you when you were trying on clothes yesterday." I looked at the underwear once again, they weren't too bad. Not for Rose picking them out anyway.

I rolled my eyes and let her help me put them on. When she was done clasping my bra and I was properly situated into it I glanced at myself in the mirror. The underwear fit wonderfully. I turned and glanced at my butt in them. The boy shorts were a stretch, midnight blue, lace that really didn't hide much but fit like a glove.

The strapless bra really wasn't any better. Made out of lace that cupped my breasts, lifting them up to give me a little more cleavage, not that I really needed any more. I had to say I was pretty happy with the way I looked in it.

Rose helped me put on my dress and then buttoned it up. "Tell me why I had to get a dress that buttoned all the way up to the top?" I asked her.

"Because It's easier to get in and out of...before you decided to break your wrist. Guess you're just going to have to try and find someone to help you out of it." The smile on her face was a bit scary as she raised her eyebrows up and down. I really didn't need to think about Edward removing my clothes for me right now.

"I'm going to go get dressed then I'll be back to do your hair." God I hated being an invalid. I plopped myself down on my bed to wait for Rose. The pain meds were beginning to work and I was beginning to feel a bit loopy. I was still thinking about Edward though. How I wish he really would remove my clothes.

Just as I was letting another fantasy about the man overcome my mind Rose came back into the room and ruined my moment. I huffed and got up off the bed and sat in the chair at my desk.

"Now" she began, "I know Dr. Sex-a-lot said to do that shit at the desk next time, but please wait until I have left the room" she laughed out. I would have laughed with her, but I was really getting frustrated, so I glared at her instead.

"Rose, please" I groaned out.

"Are you almost done?" I whined.

"Done" she replied, placing my brush on the desk. "Finally!"

"Oh shush, It wasn't that long. Put your damn shoes on" she yelled as she left the room once more. I slipped them on and looked at myself in the mirror once more before hearing a knock on the door. Edward was here.

I made my way to the door and opened it to one of the sexiest sites I had ever seen. And I thought he looked good in a suit. That shit had nothing on what he was wearing now. Standing in front of me was a bronze haired sex god clad in a black t-shirt that hugged his chest, allowing me to see a well defined chest with white board shorts.

"Bella?"

"Shit, sorry Edward. I must be a bit slow from the meds, come in" and I opened the door wider to let him in." He chuckled.

"How's the wrist feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Still touchy, but I've had worse." I rolled my eyes. He was about to say something else when the phone rang. I excused myself and ran over to answer it.

"Bells" I heard my father say from the other end.

"Hey dad." He must have heard the slight slur to my speech.

"What'd you do this time" he asked with a chuckle.

"It's not funny dad. I broke my wrist" I could see Edward smiling from the corner of my eye as he began perusing my bookcase and I blushed.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah. Same place, same arm" I moaned in aggravation.

"How the hell did you do it this time?"

"I um…I was doing some homework and fell…off my bed…you know me, klutz" I mumbled. By this point Edwards shoulders were shaking slightly with laughter and I walked right up to him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shit Bella" he exclaimed, "that hurt."

"Who was that?" my dad asked. Fuck.

"Oh, um…that was just my"

"Bella" Rose said from the other room, "I gotta go dad, I'll call you later."

"Don't think this discussion is over Bells" he said right before I said a hasty goodbye and disconnected.

"You ass" I said to Edward and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry love, you know my dad didn't believe the 'homework' excuse either right?" he said lifting his hands up in quotation marks.

"Fuck me" I replied and then blushed profusely.

"Not now Swan" Rose said as she came into the living room, "let's go."

"There's a slight problem with transportation I'm afraid" He said, "my other car broke down last night and I had to bring my weekend car. It's only a two seater. I asked my brother, Emmett, to meet me here, if that's alright?" he said looking a bit sheepish.

"Whatever," Rose said. Shortly after there was another knock on the door and when I answered it there was one of the largest men I had ever seen in my life. Curly dark hair, baby face with dimples as he smiled, and when he talked it was a boom.

"Edward man" he said loudly, "is this…" and he pointed to me.

"Time to go, don't want to be late" Edward said quickly and began to usher us out the door. Hmmm…what was that all about? Emmett just laughed loudly and headed back out.

When we got to the car I swear to god I think Rose came right there. Edward was just getting to his car when Rose began talking.

She looked over at Edward, "seriously" she exclaimed with wide eyes, "this is your car?"

Edward just nodded his head. She passed him by and began to glide a finger across the paint in a very suggestive way. "Well fuck me with a stick and call me Forest" she said and Edward's eyes bugged.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Damn" I heard from Emmett, I looked over at him and I swear he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Sorry about Rose, she has no filter, this is going to take a couple of minutes." He looked at me strangely. The two of us stepped aside and watched as Rose practically fucked his car.

"What is she doing" Edward whispered to me. I smiled.

"Just watch" I replied.

"This is a V12 Vanquish" she began and I watched Edwards and Emmett's faces, "Officially unveiled at the 2007 Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance on August sixteenth 2007. It featured a brand new exterior color, a graphite grey with a blue tint dubbed 'Casino Ice'. Built in Gaydon, Warwickshire with the engine built at the Aston Martin engine plant in Cologne, Germany."

I think Edwards eyes were crossed and I was almost sure I saw drool coming out of his brothers gaping mouth. I'm pretty sure what she was doing was bordering on porn for the poor man. I was just waiting for his eyes to bug, his tongue to roll out and for him to howl like that cartoon wolf. She continued her way around the car, "this car, the DBS, is fitted with new vented carbon ceramic brake discs…"

"Um Rose" I said to stop her and she finally looked up at me, "I think they're comatose now, you can stop." We both looked from Edward and Emmett. Both had astonished looks on their faces and we cracked up.

"What?" Rose said, "so I like cars" and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Marry me?" was the only thing Emmett could say and Edward began to chuckle beside me. Rose looked Emmett over with the same look she was just giving the car and I swear I saw him try to adjust himself in his pants. She walked up to him all seductive like and leaned into his ear, whispering just loud enough for Edward and I to hear.

"What does your car look like?" He pointed over to his car. She shrugged her shoulders trying to look non-plussed, but I could tell she was creaming her pants over this one as well.

"You pass" she said like she didn't care and walked over to his car, "are you going to open the door for me or just stand there gawking like a kindergartener with a vat of ice cream in front of him?" she questioned and Emmett rushed over to his car and opened the door for her.

She climbed in and Emmett looked over at us with the largest smile on his face before going to his own side and taking off.

"I think I just lost my brother" Edward said opening the passenger door for me.

"I think I just lost my best friend" I replied. So much for her having my back. I sat in the car and almost melted into the soft leather. Edward closed my door and walked over and got in.

Edward

When Bella opened the door I almost swallowed my tongue, I think my new favorite color is blue. Well, it was my favorite color before I met a brown eyed, brown haired girl. I could imagine myself unbuttoning the buttons on her dress one by one. I wonder if she's wearing matching underwear underneath? Down boy.

When Rose looked at my car and began spouting car porn while she caressed my car wearing the smallest white shorts I had ever seen and what seemed to be an even smaller red shirt, I thought Emmett was going to swallow his tongue. Oh mom and dad were going to have a field day with this.

"I think Rose just took out my brother" I commented putting the car in gear and following Em to Alice's.

"I think your right." She nodded. "What kind of car is Emmett driving anyway?" she asked.

"It's a Hummer."

"Huh" was all she said in return, "those are pretty popular aren't they? Though the one he was driving I really don't remember seeing in any of her magazines or on commercials."

"The one he's driving is a military grade Hummer. He got it at auction and did a lot of work to it."

"So that's why she was drooling over it" she said. I was confused, she looked cool as a cucumber to me. Bella saw the look on my face and elaborated.

"She may have looked the cool and collected part, but I know the three year old in her was dancing around and yelling at the top of her lungs over that car, probably singing the wheels on the bus while she did too. I think she liked it more than she liked your car, and that's saying something. Even I know what kind of car this is." She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Busted

"Don't worry about it Edward, I'm not going to judge you over a car. I'm not that shallow."

"I never thought you were" I told her. I was happy to hear that me owning a car that cost a quarter of a million dollars didn't intimidate her. I just hoped that anything else she figured out didn't bother her either. Like the fact that I went to speak to Aro this morning about the situation I'd found myself in.

I was so nervous going in to see him too. I swear there were pools of sweat showing on my shirt.

"Edward my boy" Aro greeted, "you look a bit peaked there son" he commented with a knowing smile. "What did you need to see me for?"

I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and cleared my throat. I still had no idea what it was I was going to say to the man. Fuck, did I just come out and say it? Do I lead up to it?

"Just spit it out Edward, it can't be all that bad."

"Well, you see…um" Fuck I was nervous. He let me stew for a couple more minutes. "Remember the student that I asked about being my TA?" I finally asked.

"Isabella Swan? Yes I remember her."

"Well, first class was yesterday and I found out that…well what I mean to say is…" Shit, I just couldn't get it out.

"Does this have anything to do with what I might have spoken to your father with last night?" he asked with humor. Oh you have got to be shitting me. He was letting me sweat it out. I couldn't believe this.

"Alright Aro, you got me" I said and he starting laughing.

"Your father wasn't sure if you'd have the balls to call on me yourself so he took it upon himself to ask me some very specific questions. Would you be interested in hearing what I had to tell him?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" I asked the man and he laughed again.

"Definitely your father's son" he laughed out. "Well, to get to the point. As long as Miss Swan and yourself sign a statement saying that the college will be in no way at fault for whatever becomes of this relationship, there is no reason you shouldn't be able to pursue one with her."

"Just make sure to take into account that you have to be partial when it comes to her work. I will have to monitor her performance and the students will fill out an evaluation on her as well as you at the end of the semester. I will assign a third party to visit the classroom at certain points during the semester at random to make sure no shenanigans are going on" he said with raised eyebrows and I chuckled.

"Other than that, there is no reason to say that you can't move ahead."

"Thanks Aro, that takes a huge load off my chest."

"Now for the important part" he said leaning toward me across his desk. I was almost afraid of what he was about to say, "how do you plan on wooing our Miss Swan?"

"I hadn't thought that far" I admitted and he let out another laugh.

"This is going to be fun" he commented, "keep in touch young man."

I left his office feeling a great deal lighter than I had when I got there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella asked beside me. I startled slightly because I was so deep in thought. Should I tell her now, I thought there might be something between us. What the hell.

"I was thinking about the meeting I had this morning with Aro" I admitted.

"Oh" Guess I was going to have to expound on this a bit.

"Yeah, I had a problem with one of my students and needed some advice" I hedged. Her eyes shifted like she was looking for something and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Board shorts did not hide things very well and I really wished she'd stop doing that. I stopped at a light and reached over, pulling her lip from her teeth.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "this student?" she asked, "was she in my class?" I nodded my head. She furrowed her brows and looked out of the front of the car.

"It's green" she said.

"What?"

"The light, it's green."

"Oh" I said, rolling my eyes and making my way through the light.

"So" she said again, "I'm guessing Jessica was a bit overwhelming?"

I was confused, "Jessica?" I asked.

"Yeah, the bimbo who sat in front of me in class. Did she give you some trouble or something?" Oh, that's what she's talking about. How to go about telling her it was her.

"No…Jessica was a bit…over the top, but nothing I couldn't handle. It was another student." I could see her trying to think it through and when she made the connection her face turned a bright red.

"We're here" I said putting the car in park and getting out, not giving her any time to answer me. I walked around the car and opened the door for her. I grabbed her bag for her along with my own and guided her up to the house. This was supposed to be a meeting.

There was just a couple extra forms to go over that I got from Aro this morning. Emmett and Rose pulled up shortly after us and when Emmett came out of the car he looked a bit flush. I looked over at Rose and she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"You have got to be shitting me" Bella said from my side. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I cannot believe that woman" she finished and then looked over at me with incredulity.

"Don't look at me, I'm just related to him" I defended. The both of us began to laugh and made our way up to the house. Before we got to the door Alice was running out to us. I opened my arms for a hug and she just passed me by.

"Bella!" she yelled and enveloped her in a hug, "Rose" she exclaimed and the three of them did this funky little jump dance thing while holding each other.

"You know each other?" Emmett and I asked. Alice looked at me and then rolled her eyes.

"We met yesterday at the mall" she said. Alice leaned in and whispered something to Bella and Bella nodded her head while a fantastic blush covered her face. Alice squealed and then took her in for another hug before pulling her into the house, completely ignoring Emmett and me.

Little pixie was up to no good.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

When Alice asked me if Edward was the one that Rose and me were talking about yesterday I just nodded my head and the reaction I got from her kind of worried me. Did she not realize that he was not only my teacher, but I was TAing for him as well? Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Alice" I heard Edward yell from behind me, but there was no way in hell I was going to resist the stronghold this little pixie like creature had on me. She was freakishly strong for her size, and it scared the shit out of me.

"Alice, where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to take in her house as she rushed me through it. It almost felt like I was Alice sliding down the rabbit hole the entire house flew past me so quick.

"Out to the porch, I want to introduce you to Jazz" she said in a classic duh tone, like it was the most obvious reason for her to be dislocating my arm to guide me there. When we made it to the porch she finally let go of my arm and I rubbed my shoulder to try and get it properly back into its socket. Not that easy when the hand you're using is covered in plaster.

"Bella, this is Jazz. Jazz, this is Bella" she emphasized my name and gave him a 'that girl' look while she did it. Jazz rolled his eyes and took my hand, "Nice to meet you Bella, names Jasper" he said in a thick southern accent. Can't lie, made me swoon a bit.

"Nice to meet you Jasper" I said, continuing to rub my arm, that shit hurt! I almost had a heart attack when a warm, large hand covered mine on my shoulder.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Edward asked in his panty dropping voice. I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water there for a couple of seconds before I responded. You know those guppies that attach themselves to the side of the tank and you stare for long periods of time to see if you can get a good look into their mouths? Yeah, I was imitating one at the moment. Nice.

"N..no, It's fine" I finally got out and mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Nice save there Belladork.

"Alice, we're going to park at the dining room table for a little while" he said without breaking eye contact with me. He didn't even wait for her response before he took my hand and began leading me back into the house. This time through I was actually able to look around. It was a really nice house.

The walls were a dreamy rich tan color with a multitude of black frames containing pictures. From what I could see as we traveled through the living room the pictures looked like they were all family photo's. There was a large black couch and a couple of love seats surrounding one huge ass TV and stereo system. The carpet was black as well and looked nap worthy when it came to thickness. I wanted to take my shoes off and run across it, or maybe get some of those cool slipper things you put on your feet to slip across the room with. I'm going to have to look into getting some of those…

Edward led me through that room and to the next, which was definitely the dining room. He pulled out a chair for me at the large table and pushed it back in as I sat down before taking the seat right next to me. Such manners! I could smell him and feel the heat emanating from his body and I just wanted to start licking him from his... I was in a lot of fucking trouble, because if he didn't move further away I could not be held accountable for the actions I was about to be forced into.

The smell of him was like some freakish aphrodisiac or something and it was pulling me in. He was no moon…He was a bloody space station! Hey don't hate on the Darth-boy and his pals…they're cool. He pulled a stack of papers from his briefcase and I struggled to stuff my brain back into my head through my ears as it tried to dribble its way out. I couldn't help but stare at his hands, long and slender. Oh what those hands could do to me, in me…alright, that's enough!

"I have here what I expect from all my students, what I look for when I grade their papers and how I think they should be progressing through the different steps. The first assignment as you saw with the syllabus is to develop their main characters. I want to see not just names and general descriptions, but background information and a detail of what has made that character who they are." Should listening to him saying these things make me so wet? I mean there was a friggin' pool in my panties….gah!

Did any of this even effect him? I was over here creating a lake as I drooled and he was just all cool and collected where he sat. I tried not to let my mind wander and listen to the poor man, though at the same time I was trying to send him erotic messages via telepathy. He showed me a form he used when it came to how he graded papers. "I put this together for you this morning so you won't have to guess on how I want their papers to be graded." He reached down into his briefcase again and pulled out a couple of books. When he did this his hair brushed against my arm and I wanted to run my fingers through it like you would a cat. Double Gah!

I hoped I didn't look like a lust craven goon when he came back up. "These here are some useful books I found when I first started teaching, they were very helpful for me and I thought if you read them you would have an easier time trying to understand what I want to see with my students." He handed them over to me, they weren't really thick and I was sure I would be able to go through them pretty quickly. Good thing too, because I really wasn't taking much in at the time.

"Now" he continued, "I know you have your thesis you're working on right now and I really don't want to add any more work on top of that, so I think if you took a story that you've already done and expand on it and develop it a bit, that would work in place of the homework for the semester."

"I think I can do that, I actually have one that I created last year." Wow Bella, you managed to get out a whole sentence!

"How long is it?" he asked.

"Well" I was a bit nervous to tell him. "I think I finished at around four hundred pages." His eyes bugged a bit.

"That's not a story Bella, that's a book" he exclaimed.

"It was just something I fiddled with and it just mutated itself. Do you think I could use it?" Please let me use it, I begged internally. I was so not up to writing something else, and the other stories I had just plain sucked ass.

"Let me read the original and see how developed it is. If I think it needs enough development I might let you get away with editing it instead of more in-depth work on it. Bring it in to class tomorrow" he answered. Internal fist pump, yeah!

"That would be great" I had actually been thinking about trying to get it published, but with the amount of work I was having to put into my thesis, I pushed it aside. This would give me the opportunity to get a finished product together. I was getting excited about the idea of it.

"There's just one more thing I need to go over with you" he said, and he seemed rather fidgety. He reached back into his case and pulled out a document. He closed his eyes for a moment and then handed it over to me.

I looked into his face for a moment before looking down at the paper in front of me. As I read it, my eyes began to bug a bit. It was a legal document.

"Um…Edward?" I whispered. If this meant what I think it did, then I really was going to attack the man in the dining room of his sister's house. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I'm sorry Bella…I thought…" was as far as he got before I placed a finger over his mouth.

"Give me a pen Edward" I practically demanded. His hands shook a bit as he reached into his case and pulled out a pen. I looked down at the bottom of the page and noticed he'd already signed the damn thing. I scribbled my name, threw the paper and the pen on the table and then turned around in my seat so quick he didn't have a chance. Fuck sending him erotic pictures…I'll show him instead.

I quickly wrapped my hand around his neck, pulled his face down to mine and attacked his lips. He was momentarily stunned, but soon was responding to my attack. He seemed to be about as frantic as I was. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me from my seat and into his lap as he deepened the kiss.

I reached my hands up and tried to wrap them into his hair, before I broke the kiss hissing from excruciating pain, "fuck" I said through the sting currently running through my broken wrist as I huddled it against my chest.

"Shit Bella" he said a little breathless pulling back from the kiss. We looked at each other for a moment before we both began to laugh.

"So" he said with a smile as he placed small kisses on my lips and jaw, "I'm guessing you're in agreement?"

"I don't know, depends on what you want me to call you…" I said huskily into his ear, "Dr. Cullen maybe…Edward…Professor?" and I pulled his earlobe into my mouth and grabbed it with my teeth. He groaned.

"I don't care what the hell you call me Isabella…as long as you're screaming it as you come on my cock" he growled into my neck and I melted. I'm sure there was a river in my underwear by now. Shit this man could talk dirty. I hope I wasn't leaving anything on the chair. That would be so gross, and something that would so happen to me. Back to the kiss…

"I need you" I pleaded into his ear. He looked around where we were and then stood up with me in his arms. He stuck his head into the living room before jetting across it to a hallway. I was enthusiastically nipping, sucking, and kissing his neck as he did. We barely made it to the bathroom.

Once inside he closed and locked the door before slamming me against it and pressing his very large, very hard cock against me. He trailed his hand down my right side along my arm and then down my hip and leg. He hooked his hand beneath my knee and pulled it up over his hip, pressing his dick hard into my core.

He thrust himself against me and I had to bite his shoulder to keep from yelling out with pleasure. "Fuck Bella" he grunted as he pushed into me again, "do that again" he asked and I did. I leaned in and bit him.

"I need to be inside you" he rasped into my ear before biting my lobe.

"Yes please" I hissed with the pleasurable pain and shifted my hips against him. He reached his hands below me and grabbed my ass tightly. "Now Edward" I demanded and he released me. I reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants moving them down just enough to release his straining cock. Man did it live up to expectations!

I grabbed him roughly and pumped. "Fuck Bella, more" he growled and began sucking on my neck. He picked me up once more and placed me on the counter while I continued to pump him. He thrust his hips into my hand while his own hands reached under my dress and grabbed at the sides of my underwear.

He roughly slipped them down my legs and held them up to look at them, "fuck" he said roughly, "they do match." He threw them onto the floor and pushed my dress up passed my hips.

"Hurry Edward"

"Fuck" he said just as he was positioning himself at my entrance.

"What?" I huffed through another frantic kiss.

"Condom" he rasped, sliding his dick along my slick folds.

"Pill" I replied and pulled him into me. He took no time to thrust himself into me and the feeling of him filling me was indescribable.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight" he grunted as he began to move. I pulled him in for another searing kiss and moved my hips to allow him deeper access. Best fucking sex of my life and I haven't even cum yet. He began to thrust into me with abandon and I met him with my own.

"Yes Edward, right there" I growled into his neck. I kept having to remind myself I had to be quiet. I could feel the coil in me tightening and I knew it was going to be explosive. Every time he thrust into me the items on the counter would move he was fucking me so hard. I liked it very much.

I leaned back against the mirror and he used his nose to push aside my dress top and bra cup before he latched onto my breast and began sucking on it. "I'm…I'm…" was all I could stutter out as I felt my walls begin to shake and squeeze his cock.

"Yes Bella, come for me" he said after releasing my breast and looking at me, "I'm so close love, come for me" he was almost pleading. I could feel him growing larger inside me, the coil was about to snap. I looked into his eyes and they were almost black.

His jaw tensed and his eyes rolled back into his head as his thrusts grew erratic. "Fuck, I'm coming" he panted and leaned down, taking my nipple into his mouth and biting it causing the coil in my stomach to snap.

"Edward" I moaned into his hair as I began to milk him in the middle of his own orgasm. He eventually slowed and then stopped thrusting into me and collapsed onto me, his brow covered in sweat. I loosened my grip on his hair and began to thread my hand through it instead and he hummed.

Edward

That was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of my life. I nuzzled deeper into her breast and began to leave gentle kisses as she continued to run her hand through my hair. If she kept doing that, I was going to fall asleep. Or fuck her again. I couldn't decide which. The feel of her still surrounding me put me at half mast as it was.

"We should get back out there before they begin looking for us" she whispered and I looked up at her. Her amazing chocolate eyes were staring at me. I couldn't control myself as I looked into those depthless orbs.

"I love you" I'm sure when those words came out neither one of us expected them, they shocked me as much as I supposed they shocked her. I was expecting her to run screaming from the room, but before I could think of something else to say she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"I love you too" she whispered when she finally released me.

"Y…you do?" I stuttered as a huge ass grin covered my face. She nodded her head and I wrapped her in my arms.

"This is all happening so fast" she said.

"I know" I replied, "but it feels so right. Come on, we better get fixed up." I tucked myself back into my shorts and helped her down off the counter before bending down to retrieve her underwear off the floor. I held them up, "this are very pretty" I said, watching as she adjusted her breasts back into her bra, which I noticed matched the underwear.

"Blame Rose" she commented grabbing them from me and putting them back on. "Or would that be thank Rose?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in thought. I pulled her into my embrace and nuzzled into my new favorite spot on her neck.

"I'll make sure to send her thank you flowers" I hummed against her skin.

"Keep doing that and we'll never get out of here" she said with a gasp.

"Fine" I'm pretty sure I sounded like a petulant child. She gave me a sorrowful look and then grabbed the door knob. She stuck her head out to look, "coast is clear" she said and then we left the bathroom and made our way back into the dining room. We had just enough time to look innocent before there was a knock on the front door and my parents walked through.

"Mom, dad" I said and got up from my seat while Bella began to stack the papers we had strewn around the table and shoving them into my bag. I took my mom into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. When I stepped back I reached over and hugged my father, hey we're a close family.

"Mom! Dad!" we heard from the back of the house as Emmett came barreling through the house sounding like a herd of Elephants. He wrapped mom up in a hug and gave her a huge smack on the face before placing her back on the floor.

"Dear lord" she exclaimed, "we just saw each other yesterday. Calm down child" she scolded.

"Yeah mom" he said and grabbed her hand, "come meet someone" and he pulled her towards the back of the house. My dad rolled his eyes before focusing on Bella behind me. He leaned in.

"Get anything important done this morning son?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled back at him, "and then some" I replied. His smile grew.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I heard Bella say shyly behind me. I reached behind me with a hand and pulled her into my side, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Dad's smile grew, "call me Carlisle dear."

He didn't say anything more as we walked into the back yard. Emmett was sitting beside my mother and Rose was beside him. Rose and my mother were deep in discussion about something.

"Bella" Alice squealed "come meet my mom" and she began to pull her over to the table.

"Ally" I said quickly, "do you mind?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry little brother" she said and I scowled at her before leading Bella over to the table.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Bella, Bella my mother, Esme."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please" my mom answered, "call me Esme dear, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you" she stood up and hugged Bella. I pulled out a chair and motioned for Bella to sit, taking the seat next to her. We were soon joined by Jasper.

"Burgers should be done in a bit" Jasper said giving Alice a kiss on her cheek. I got up from my seat to help him out with the grill, but before I went far I bent down and kissed Bella right below the ear.

Apparently dad and Em took my leaving the table without Bella as their queue to grill me while Jasper grilled the meat.

"Dude, I thought she was your student or something?" Em said lightly punching me in the side.

"Shit Em, will you stop doing that! She's a TA in one of my classes for your information." I answered. Dad chuckled at our banter.

"That's not against the rules or something?" He asked.

"No, we signed statements saying the school wasn't responsible, blah, blah, blah…" I shrugged my shoulders. Jasper leaned over to the mini fridge by the grill and pulled out beers. He handed one over to me.

"She's alright with this?" he asked taking a pull from his bottle. Ever the psychiatrist.

"Well" I looked to see how far we were from the girls, and making sure we were far enough away from them I answered him. "She mauled me in your dining room right after she signed the form, so I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Please tell me I can still eat off my table" he said with a sigh shaking his head. Dad and Em cracked up.

"We didn't do anything beyond kissing at the table."

"At the table?" dad said. Fuck. "I'm doing a little more than guessing here due to the fact that the both of you are glowing like radium that a little more than kissing went on." He finished.

"You're my father, can you actually want to know about this?" I asked, my eyes bugged.

"I might be your father Edward, but I'm still a man. You don't have to give me details, and I do still notice this shit you know. Damn, you act like I'm halfway to the grave when I'm only 48" he scoffed. I so did not want to imagine my father and sex…at all…especially with mom (shiver).

"He's right you know, he's still young" Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper" my father replied with a slight nod in his direction.

"Yeah well, still nasty" Em agreed with me. Just to make us squirm a bit more my mother came up behind dad and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and the two of them kissed like parents should never kiss in front of their children.

"Gah, make it stop" Em yelled and quickly made his way back to the table followed closely by me. I could hear both my parents laughing behind us along with Jazz.

"What's the matter Edward" Bella said when I sat down, "not enjoying the show" and she began to laugh with Rose and Alice. Alice abruptly stopped laughing and covered her mouth with her hand, a look of utter disgust on her face. A second later she was covering her eyes and groaning.

"Bleach, I need bleach" she yelled and I heard my parents chuckling in the background. I didn't even dare to look and Em was stupid enough to ask.

"Mom just copped a feel of our father" Alice stated with a shiver and a light gagging noise. I'm pretty sure I had to swallow down some bile myself. Gross.

"Oh that's just wrong" Em stated as Bella and Rose began to crack up. I got Bella to shut up pretty quick when I decided to do my own 'copping' under the table. She looked over at me with wide eyes and I just smirked back at her. That'll teach her.

"Dinner" Jasper said and placed a huge plate stacked with hamburgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob, and grilled vegetables on the table. Someone had already placed everything else on the table while us guys were at the grill.

"Awesome, mom's potato salad" Em whooped and made a mad grab for the bowl. Mom promptly smacked his hand.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Guests first dear" she said and handed the bowl to Bella.

"Thanks Esme" Bella said with a smirk and dished herself some salad then handed the bowl to me. I didn't dare take any before I offered the bowl to Rose. I wasn't going to get myself smacked. Fuck that. Mom was a tiny woman, but those smacks hurt like hell. She did it just right, taking her open palm and slamming it on your hand so that it stung and turned your hand red.

"Good boy" she said to me and I shot a look to Em. See fucker, I did good. He flipped me off in response. Oh the joys of having siblings. Just my luck though that made me last person to get the damn thing back and there was about a tablespoon left. Em had a smug look on his face and I watched as he took a large forkful from the huge pile of it on his plate and stuffed it in his mouth.

Fucker.

Dinner went just like any other that had my entire family at it, full of disgusting jokes, innuendoes, and mom and Em trying to outdo each other with some of the sickest shit I've ever listened to. How the hell my mother could have such a perverted mind is beyond me, but Bella's must be just as sick because she was laughing her ass off all night.

"So then she turns to the guy and yells 'their pierced you idiot'" Bella laughed out. Never would I be able to go through another airport security without thinking of pierced nipples. Bella fit right in with my family.

"Hearing bells yet?" my father whispered into my ear. I looked at him a bit confused for a minute and then caught on. He was asking if I was thinking about marriage. Not until he said something I wasn't, but fuck if I wasn't now.

"Not until just now fucker" I said lowly and he laughed. I loved the relationship I had with my father. When I needed the dad, he was dad. When I needed a mate, he was a mate. I never knew anyone who could wear as many hats as my father does.

"Well, when you're ready I have something for you in my office. Meet me at our house when you're ready" he said almost off handedly. "Let's see if you can break your mother's and my record" he finished. Those two were married two weeks after they 'officially' met and pregnant one month after.

That wasn't the record for the family though. His father and mother met, married, fucked and had a kid within nine months. In that order. The men in my family didn't mess around when it came to love, and when they committed that was it. There has never been a divorce in my family.

Ever.

Bella excused herself from the table to use the bathroom and Rose followed her. As soon as they were out of hearing range Em started up. "Man she is smoking hot. Why didn't you tell me Bella had a hot ass roomie?" Geez my brother was a moron.

"I didn't know idiot, we just met yesterday!"

"Didn't take you any time to put the sausage away" he mumbled.

"That's enough boys" mom reprimanded, "and it's not 'putting the sausage away' Emmett, it's called stuffing the sausage, or planting the garden, or running home…"

"Alright" Alice said standing up quickly to avoid hearing mom spout out more phrases to call sex, "we need to get out the meet you cards" and she quickly stood up. My family had to invent this game because we had a tendency to find our other half so quickly we needed to get the down and dirty facts quickly as well.

"I'll get dessert" mom said, "no wine tonight though, not all of us can have it." What did she mean by that? Wait, did I see her looking at Alice? I closed my eyes to a small slit and stared at my sister.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jasper said low enough so that only I could hear, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"She wants to tell everyone during dessert. Don't spoil it for her with your weird mojo shit" he finished. So she was. Knowing what I was thinking he just nodded his head with a smile. The happiness was rolling off him in waves.

I leaned into Jasper. "You do realize what this means right?" He just gave me a confused look.

"You are so fucked because that little nymph of yours is about to get even worse…" He paled and I slapped him on the back. My turn to get in a good laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella

The game I was now playing was interesting to say the least. Random questions were called out according to what color card you had. Blue means social, Red means medical (I was a pro at this one), Purple meant random, Orange meant personal, then there was yellow which meant family and Green meant childhood. Some were innocent enough, but some of them were highly embarrassing and I couldn't fucking lie to save my life. So far the entire table knew about the time I decided to climb a tree and fell onto the handlebars on my bike and broke my hoo-ha. Charlie had a time trying to explain that one. Good thing he was the police chief.

Not to mention the time I decided it was a good idea to swim naked in a lake near the house with my boyfriend- knowing damn well very little swimming was going on between us- needless to say we found out lake water wasn't the best of places to experiment that way, took two weeks to rid ourselves of the germs. I broke up with him shortly after that…it was his idea, so I blamed him.

"What is your favorite color?" Edward asked, placing the orange card in the discard pile. At least this one was easy enough.

"Green" I spouted before even thinking about it, guess it wasn't as easy as I thought. Rose looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. That was the second time I said green instead of blue. I just shrugged my shoulders in reply. I couldn't help it, Edwards eyes were like emeralds that sucked me in and refused to let me leave. Green was definitely my new favorite color.

"Favorite food?" I asked after everyone had answered the question. We got around to Emmett and he was still thinking. His face was all scrunched up like he was trying to solve one of the most difficult puzzles he'd ever encountered.

"Do I have to pick just one?" he asked. I just stared at him while Rose got a look of disbelief on her face. I already knew this man could pack away the food if dinner was any indication. I swear to god his plate was piled at least six inches thick. I almost couldn't eat my own food because of him. It was like watching a nature show where a predator took down a particularly huge animal for its meal. I was just sucked in to the scene.

"If you were trapped on a deserted island and could choose just one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Rose asked.

"Ummm…ice cream" he finally said.

"Why ice cream?" she asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Do you have any idea how many different kinds of ice cream there are?" he asked back, "it can be very good for you…there are some with fruit, some with nuts…it has everything" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But you were asked for just one kind" Rose argued.

"Ah" he said with raised eyebrows, "I was asked what my favorite kind of food is, not a specific flavor…so I choose ice cream" he said definitively, nodding his head like a kindergartner. I could tell Rose wanted to argue, or smack him on the back of his head, but couldn't find anything to dispute him so she just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Occupation?" Emmett asked to diffuse the situation.

"Student" I said.

"Doctor" Edward replied.

"Doctor" Carlisle put in.

"Designer" Esme replied.

"Designer" Alice said.

"Psychiatrist" Jasper said before adding, "get a lot of field work with this bunch too" and waved his hand around the table. Everyone began to crack up because we all knew he was right.

"Auto Mechanic" Rose put in and Emmett looked like he wanted to grab her from the table He-Man style and take her to the nearest room.

"Seriously Rose, marry me?"

"What do you do?" she asked as a way of answering him.

He blushed, "I'm a kindergarten teacher" he replied. I groaned and thumped my head into my hands. Rose was so fucked. She sat there with her mouth open for a few minutes before finally realizing she looked like a gaping fish and closed it again. Guess I'm not the only one who can accurately impersonate a guppy. Yeah for me!

"Alright" she said with a shoulder shrug, but I could tell she was dancing in her head.

"Alright what?" Emmett said. Man that man was thick.

"You asked me to marry you and I said alright." I looked at her in shock. She could not possibly be serous, she just met him. I knew she was giving him shit when I saw the smallest lift to the side of her lips.

"Seriously?" he asked with excitement.

This time she did smack him on the back of the head "no, I'm not serious you dope. I just met you, though this game has given me quite the mental picture…and I do mean mental" she said under her breath. By the laughter that broke out around the table I would venture to guess it wasn't low enough.

By the time the game wrapped up I think I knew more about Edward and his family than I did about myself. We had just finished answering the last question in the deck when Esme stretched in her seat and yawned. I looked at my watch, it was only six in the evening, but that was a long ass game.

"I'm tired dear" Esme said and Carlisle seemed a bit worried.

"You alright dear?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine" she replied, and by the way Carlisle didn't hesitate to jump from his chair and help her up gave me a good idea what was really wrong with her. We all stood up and one at a time Esme gave us all a hug.

"Nice to meet you dear" she said and enveloped me in a hug before doing the same to Rose. "Be good boys" she said to Edward and Emmett before following Carlisle out of the house. Just as they were entering the house, Esme gave Carlisle a nice pinch to the ass and I laughed mine off when Edward, Emmett, and Alice all fake gagged.

"I don't know about you all, but I think I need a drink" I commented, "got anything good around here?"

"Sure darlin', what can I get ya?" Definitely swoon worthy.

"I'll get the cards" Alice yelled. Now what kind of game were we going to be tortured with? I could only imagine after the last card game. It didn't take long for Alice to come back with another deck of cards. Jasper came back soon after with a bottle of patron, container of orange juice, and shot glasses and I could pretty much guess what we were going to be doing.

"Alright" Alice began, "this game is similar to the last, but without all the censorship we had to do with the parentals around." That was censored? Oh god, if that was censored, what the hell are we going to be doing. Playing some XXX rated shit? I watched as Alice pulled out the deck of cards and relaxed a little when I saw it was just a regular deck. They even had numbers on them and everything. I should have been a bit more trepid than I was.

"Let me explain the game. There are four catagories- Hearts for relationships, Spades is for jobs, Clubs is for friendships, and Diamonds is for money. Now the numbers all coincide with either age, grad level, or number of times you've done that particular thing. We each get a total of seven cards to begin with and the goal is to get rid of all your cards. If you can't think of anything for a card, you can dispose of it and get a new one, but you also have to pick up an extra card and drink a shot as a penalty."

"The first person to go begins with the lowest number card in their hand and then the next person has to use a card with a number closest to, but not lower than the number previously played. I'll go first" Alice was on a roll, she quickly shuffled the cards and then gave us each seven. She pulled a card from her hand and placed it face up next to the discard pile. It was an ace of clubs.

She thought about it for a minute and then began, "when I was in the first grade I met my first girlfriend. We got along just fine until one day I brought my favorite Barbie to school for show and tell. Later that day when I came back from recess and we were about to have show and tell, I took out my Barbie and discovered all her hair had been chopped off. I was distraught. I was finally calmed by the teacher and sat back down. It wasn't until my friend brought out her item that I got really mad. She had the same Barbie as mine."

She stopped for a second to get a drink, "I knew it was her that had cut the hair off my Barbie because she always hated when I had better stuff than her. Later that day during art I snuck up behind her and cut a giant hunk of her nice, long hair off." She stuck her nose in the air and sniffed in indignation.

"Oh man, was that the time you had to cut your hair. Shit, she cried through the whole thing." Emmett began to laugh.

"Hey" Alice yelled, "I really liked my hair. Didn't matter much afterwards anyway because I ended up liking my hair that way" and she shrugged her shoulders. "So that is how it's done. Your story doesn't have to be that long, but you have to share something."

I think I can handle this game, I mean, they already know a lot of embarrassing shit about me. Can't get much worse. Fuck was I wrong about that! I forgot just how truthful I could get while drinking. I wasn't the only one either. After a few rounds Emmett was up. He placed a ten of hearts on the discard pile and proceeded to practically yell "I had sex ten times in ten different places and ten different positions in one day". He was pretty damn proud of himself, that was until he saw the look on Rose's face.

"There is no way in hell that is even possible" she proclaimed "I call bullshit on your ass."

Emmett, looking more sober than I knew he was began to tick them off on his hands. The rest of us at the table had varying degrees of looks on our faces from disgust to awe. I was curious so I listened…

"One" he began "in the bathroom against the wall in the shower. Two, in the bedroom missionary style, three, in the living room on the floor cowgirl, four…" every time he named a new one I think my jaw dropped a little more. Damn that man could go. Definitely a match made in heaven for Rose. I don't even want to think about some of the drunken discussions we had on late nights when there was nothing else to do. I shiver just thinking about it.

Of course, they found out about the time when I was thirteen and my step brother and sister and I along with some friends all decided skinny dipping in the local creek was a great idea. Dad had a grand time with that when he found out. Then there was the time my dumb, clumsy ass decided it would be a grand idea to dare Seth, my stepbrother, to see who could jump off the swings the farthest. I won, but I also spent two weeks in traction because of a busted leg, I was ten at the time. Yeah, not one of my smartest moves.

The rest of the night kinda flew by with a lot of laughter, some tears, and at one point in time, drunken dancing. I was just happy I managed not to break anything else. It was one in the morning when things finally dimmed down, not a good idea when you had school the next day. Alice called us all Taxi's and got us on our way. At least my class wasn't until noon the next day. I really don't remember much of the taxi ride, but I do remember being lip locked with Edward the entire way.

000ooo000

Edward

Oh god, stop the drumming. My head felt like it was going to pop off with the way my brain was pounding against the sides of it. Probably wanted out. I drank way too much last night. I went to grab the side of my head to see if I could stem the motion, but there was something warm and heavy on it. I cracked an eye open and looked down at my chest. It was covered in dark brown hair. What the hell, did I have some strange accident with a wooky or something.

My right arm was numb from the shoulder down and my fingers were tingling a bit. I reached over to the mass of hair with my left hand and began to move it, trying to find where it was attached. I almost screamed like a little girl when the mass moved and a groan came out of it. It was then last night's events began to shuffle their way back into my head. Was I just imagining seeing my parents last night in their pajama's? I shook my head trying to clear it, but the incessant drumming wasn't going away.

Bella raised herself up on one arm and yelled "Rose!" I think someone just attacked me with a pickax. Fuck that hurt.

"God damn it Rose, cut that shit off! I'm trying to sleep" she yelled again and then proceeded to mumble to herself, "freeken kindergartner and her stupid ass music this early in the morning" she slowly got off the bed and, using it as a support, made her way to the end of it. "Fucking woman, can't she find something else to do right now besides blare that shit full volume into…" she finally made it to the end of the bed and then made her way slowly and quietly to the connected bathroom on her hands and knees, mumbling to herself the entire way.

Bella finally made it to the bathroom and, without closing the door, made her way to the toilet, pulled down her panties, and proceeded to empty her bladder, continuing to mumble the whole time to herself. I had a very clear view of her where I was lying on my side with my elbow propping up my head. If it weren't for the damn jackhammers in my head beating out a steady rhythm, I'm pretty sure I would have been laughing my ass off. It wasn't until she was reaching over to grab some paper when she looked up and saw me. I watched as first her face drained of all color and then it went a bright beet red. The look in her eyes was one a dear might have when it's stuck in the headlights.

"Do you mind?" she finally asked me.

"Nope" I said in return and she got this cute scowl on her face, "Close the damn door!" she shouted.

"Sorry" was my only reply. I didn't think I would be able to get out of the bed at the moment. The sound of the jackhammers seemed to be proportionate to the amount of movement I made. Wasn't going to happen.

"Well then close your eyes or something" and she threw the extra roll of paper she had at my head. I know it was only a ball of paper, but that shit still hurt when it reached me. Who knew she could be such a good shot? I relented and laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I began to follow a tune in my head with the hammers…wait a minute…"Am I just imagining it, or is that 'wheels on the bus' I'm hearing" I asked the ceiling.

"Fucking woman thinks that's a great way to wake me up" I hear right before the toilet flushed, "last week it was the alphabet song, this week it's that. I'm gonna find where she hides her music stash and melt the fuckers." I couldn't help the laughter that came out of me, though I did regret it when the jackhammers started up again. Fuuuuuuck, I'm dying.

"What time is it" I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Bella plopped down on the bed, making me bounce a little and I had to close my eyes to keep the room from spinning. I felt her body as she leaned across me and I wrapped my arms around her and began to nibble at her neck. Wow, it's amazing how a headache can go away when a beautiful woman drapes herself around you.

"It's ten" she moaned out. Probably because I was now sucking on her neck and pulling the rest of her body across me, I couldn't help myself.

"So we still have a little time to get ready" I said right before flipping us both over. I soon realized I really shouldn't have done that.

"Oh God, release me from this hell" I whimpered with my head planted right in between her breasts. Her body began to move and I realized she was laughing at me. "Hey, there's no laughing at your teacher."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. How could I ever make it up to you?" she whispered and began to weave her fingers through my hair. I let out a little moan when she managed to roll us over again, putting me back on the bottom before making her way down my body with little open mouthed kisses.

"What is this Mr. Cullen? There seems to be something that needs some attending to. However could I make sure to be helpful." I couldn't breathe by the time she had made her way down my body and was caressing my very prominent erection.

"I'm a little worried about my grade. How will I ever make sure you will be able to continue teaching me. Think you could give me some 'private' lessons?" she hummed against my stomach. Jesus Christ she was going to be the death of me. I decided to go along with it as long as my brain decided to keep up.

"I think a little one on one would be helpful Miss Swan. Why don't you show me what you already know and then we can go from there." I lifted my head up and looked down at her. She was on her knees poised right above me.

"I think I can do that" she said, looking me right in the eye before she swept her tongue over my tip. I sucked in a breath and dropped my head back down. She was killing me with this whole naughty student routine. How was I supposed to be able to teach my class with the memory of this running through my mind?

That thought was swept away when she engulfed me into her mouth. Shit, all I could think about was the feel of her hot, wet mouth surrounding me. I placed a hand on the back of her head and began to guide her to the right rhythm.

"You are a great student Miss Swan." I looked down at her working me in and out of her mouth and moaned, "you are definitely going to earn an A in this class" I managed to breath out. I couldn't keep it up, I was so close to exploding. I began to pump myself into her mouth, holding her head still and thrusting myself in and out of her mouth. Fucking her mouth. Moments later she hummed while deep throating me.

"Shit Bella, I'm going to come." I tried to pull on her head, but she refused to move. With a great yell between a growl and a whimper I shot my seed into her throat. She kept moving on me until I was completely limp, making sure to leave nothing behind. I was panting something awful while she crawled up my body like a lioness. She scooted herself up me until her mouth was right next to my ear.

"You know…they say a good dose of protein is great in getting rid of a hangover."

Fuuuccckkk…

I took her by surprise when I flipped her over and began to give her the same treatment that she had just given me. It wasn't long before she was screaming my name and pulling my hair while my tongue got a great workout on her most sensitive flesh. I could stay there forever. Unfortunately for the two of us there was a thunderous banging on Bella's bedroom door…Rose had decided it was time we got up.


	7. Chapter 7

I am an absolute shit for not updating before now, but as we all know RL has a tendency to interrupt our best intentions. I will be updating more often…promise…really!

Edward

I was a little late to class because of the tasks Bella and I had to take care of before we left her apartment, leaving little time for me to get to my house, shower, and get dressed. Let's just say I was little wrinkled and scruffy when I got there. Bella gave me a covert look under her eyelids when I rushed in, apologizing to the class about my tardiness.

Things didn't get any better after I got the class started.

"Alright guys, I have some news before we get started today. Bella?" I motioned for her to get up. I had told her this morning that I was going to introduce her to the class as my TA today. She got up from her seat and waved to the class before sitting back down at the other chair by my desk.

"This is Bella. She is going to be my TA for the semester. I know you all got the low down last class so I'm just going to go into things. Please pass your papers forward on your characters and then we will proceed.

I went from row to row of desks and collected all the papers. When I got to Jessica's table she made a point of caressing her fingers against mine as I collected them from her. She blatantly ignored the fact that I wiped my hand on my pants before continuing. Not only was she a bit too young for me, but the caked on make-up she was sporting wouldn't do it anyway, that shit had to have been put on with a trowel.

I did notice the scowl she wore when I didn't give her a second glance before handing the papers over to Bella. Bella gave me a cordial smile and accepted the papers. The rest of class seemed to go by with the same tug and pull going on between Jessica and what she thought, and rightly so, was her greatest enemy.

I was going over the next lesson on plot when I heard her snort behind me. I turned my head her way and she was covering her mouth with her hand and I could tell trying to suppress the laughter. I watched as she leaned over the desk just enough to show me her cleavage. I was going to be in a pickle if she didn't straighten up.

Of course when she did straighten up, all I could see was how her legs were crossed at the knees and her skirt was riding up quite high on her legs. I really tried to ignore the fact that she was showing a considerable amount of leg while I was trying to write on the board. It wasn't working.

More so when she placed one of her hands on her leg and began to rub it slowly up and down the exposed part above her knee, gradually lifting the skirt higher as she went. Good damn thing she was behind the desk at the moment or the two of us would have been in a great deal of trouble. I continued to write on the board, hoping it was the lesson I had planned and not what was currently running through my mind on what I wanted to do to my very naughty TA.

"Any questions?" I asked of the students to try and get my mind back on the class and not on my girlfriend. Of course Jessica was the first to raise her hand. I had to answer one of the dumbest questions ever asked of me before I could answer the other students questions. I couldn't help but notice the entire time I was answering her question, the girl was leaning over her desk so much there was no way I could not notice her cleavage. Was she a little wonkey?

I must not have been the only one who thought this because from behind me I heard a short chortle quickly covered by a cough. I sealed my mouth shut and bit my lips together before getting to the next persons question, which was actually a valid one. I was so thankful that after the last question I looked up and noticed the time. Class was over.

"Alright guys, make sure to turn in your basic plot lines next class and I will see you next week." I was watching Bella as she was sitting in her seat reading over the papers I gave her when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jessica. Great.

"How can I help you?" I asked while beginning to erase the board. She just tapped me on the shoulder again, making me turn and meet her eyes.

"Dr. Cullen" she said in a low voice "I was wondering if there was a possibility to have your input on my plot ideas. Is there any way I can make an appointment to meet with you in private" she put a great deal of emphasis on the word private and leaned into me. I thought I was going to pass out from the fumes coming off her. She must have taken a bath in the stuff.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have very little time during the week only allowing me the open office hours listed on your syllabus. If you like I'm sure Miss Swan would be more than willing to help you out." I had to bite the inside of my cheek when I said this because Bella was looking at me from over Jessica's shoulder giving me the stink eye.

All I got from Jessica in return was a "humh" before she turned around and left. Apparently Bella could no longer contain herself and began laughing.

"Something funny Miss Swan" I asked making my way over to her slowly.

She shook her head, "nothing at all Dr. Cullen" I really liked it when she called me that. "Well then, how about the two of us get some lunch?" I purred in her ear before biting her lobe.

"Mmm, I think I could go for some lunch. What'd you have in mind?"

Bella

"There's a deli I go to not far from here I discovered on my first week, how about we go there for lunch?" He continued to place open mouthed kisses along my neck.

"Sounds good" I replied and indicated for him to lead the way. He finally got himself detached from my neck and we packed up and left the classroom. I assumed we would be walking and was surprised when he stopped at a silver Volvo in the parking lot just outside the classes.

"It's starting to rain" he explained. I hadn't even noted the drops of water that had begun to fall. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Just as he entered through his own door the sky opened up.

"Narrowly missed that one" he commented, turning the car on and putting it in reverse. I had to smile. He seemed so relaxed while driving. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he shifted the gears as we made our way to the deli.

All my girly bits began to tingle while I watched his long fingers wrap around the shifter, how the muscles in his arms and legs flexed when he shifted. I remembered how those muscles would flex as his fingers explored my body or how his leg muscles would flex as he thrust…I really had to stop the inner fantasy or I was going to leave a wet spot on his seat.

A throat clearing pulled me out of my thoughts and I shook my head to loosen my wayward dreams. He smiled at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"We're here" he said before getting out of the car and walking around to my side. This was new to me, when I dated Jake in high school, he never did anything like this. I was lucky if he remembered to wait to lock the car until after I got out. Man was an ass. We ran to the entrance of the deli and I heard the bell tinkle when it opened.

"Edward" a short older woman I knew all too well greeted him with a hug, she looked from him to me, "and Bella" she said, wrapping me in another hug.

"I thought you weren't interested in getting a boe, Edward here is the one I've been telling you about and Edward dear" she almost looked misty eyed and I rolled mine, "I am so happy to see you with my dear Bella."

He looked over at me with a shocked face, "you're Bells?" I just looked back at him with my own shock displayed "you're Eddy?" Oh this was too fucking good.

A smile spread across his face and he got a sheepish look, I was about to say something when a shockwave of heat traveled up my arm from my hand. Edward had grabbed my hand in his own, the feeling of it clouding my mind and making me forget what I was about to say. I looked from our clasped hands to his face and he winked at me. He fucking winked at me. His eyes were filled with mirth, "thanks Sue, can we get a table for a while?" I don't think he fully comprehended who he was talking to.

"Sure, sure" she replied and headed towards the table in the far corner. He held my hand the entire time and when I went to sit across from him, he pulled me onto the bench beside him, placing his briefcase on the table.

"The usual kids?" she asked and all I could do in response was nod my head. I heard a slight chuckle beside me as soon as Sue's back was turned. I looked at him, humor in his eyes and his shoulders shook softly with mirth. He had no idea he was playing with fucking fire. My inner demon rubbed her hands together with this.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "let Sue have her moment, she's been telling me about this brown eyed, brown haired goddess since the first day I came in here." The feel of his breath ghosting across my neck made me shiver. Until the fucker left a trial of light kisses from my ear to my neck, then I melted. Gah!

He pulled back slightly "are you cold?" he asked with a smirk. My body was incapable of speech so all I could do was shake my head. Oh, he'll get his shortly I'm sure. He finally let go of my hand and my head cleared a bit.

"Edward?" I whispered so that Sue couldn't hear.

"Yeah" he said just as low as he place a hand on my thigh. Ignore it Bella…ignore it.

"Do you know who Sue is?" I hissed.

"She owns this place, why?" He looked a little confused, even though his hand was slow as fuck moving up my leg and under my skirt. He was so getting me back for the act I pulled in class today. Just as I was about to tell him, Sue came back to the table with our orders.

"I can't wait to tell your father you two finally found each other" she beamed and I closed my eyes. Once Sue began to talk, there just was no stopping her.

"Your dad is going to be tickled pink." He's going to be tickled some color… "are you planning to have him over for dinner any time soon? Make sure you bring those cookies your father loves so much" she was positively glowing "well let me get back to work and allow you two to have some time to yourselves" she said with a wink and I mentally groaned.

"I'll see you Sunday dear, and you too Edward" and as quickly as it began, her chatter stopped and she was gone. If there hadn't been a plate in front of me I would have been banging my head on it.

"So" I heard from beside me "Sue is…" I looked him in the eye, humor and curiosity pooled in their green depths.

"Want to know what she told me about you?" I tried to distract.

"We'll get back to that later, out with it" he said before popping a fry in his mouth.

"She's my stepmother" He began to choke on his fry and I hit his back to dislodge it.

"Your…your stepmother…as in wife to Chief Swan…your father?" he spluttered. He seemed to begin sweating. I couldn't help it, I giggled, covering my mouth and trying not to laugh as I responded with a nod, "and apparently your future parents in law, you really opened a can of worms with that act…"

My words cut off when he was suddenly kissing me. After the initial shock, I began to kiss him back. My hands trailed their way to his hair and felt the silky strands while I could feel his begin to wrap themselves around my waist. Fuck, this was better than last night. Almost.

He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss, his tongue gently passing across my bottom lip, begging for entry, I couldn't help it, I opened my mouth to him and was overwhelmed by the taste of him. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs.

When the need for air became too strong we parted and his lips began to graze across my jaw and down my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses as he traveled.

"Bella, love" he whispered into my ear before lightly nipping at my earlobe, "I wasn't acting."

Oh hell. I was shocked. I've only known him for three days, though it feels like I've known him my entire life. He grazed his nose from my ear down to my neck and began to leave light, teasing kisses on my exposed skin. "I love you" he whispered. His hand that was on my thigh gently reached up to my shoulder and pulled the material aside to continue his path. I was goo.

"I love you too, Edward" I rasped. You try talking when you have a god attached to you doing amazing things.

"Mmmm" was all I got as a reply while he was sucking on my skin.

"Gah" was all I was able to say and he chuckled. I couldn't even fucking remember what it was I was going to say…oh yeah. Before I could get another word out there was a throat being cleared beside the table. I know that sound…where have I heard…oh shit. Instantly recognizing it I froze, and so did Edward.

He looked from me to behind me and let out a low "shit" before disengaging himself from me and looking down at his plate. I clasped my hands together and looked up in time to see my father slide into the booth across from us. I could feel the heat of my blush flash across my skin.

"Bells" he said before looking over at Edward "Edward" he said with a nod of his head.

"Evening sir" Edward replied, looking at my dad finally.

"Edward, please call me Charlie. How's your mother?"

Apparently we were going to just pass over what he caught us doing. I could feel Edward relax beside me. Sue made her way over with two more plates and placed them on the table, my father sliding over to make room for her. He placed a gently kiss on her cheek before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

"She's doing well, just finished another project actually."

"Oh yeah" dad replied, "do you think she might have some time for a little project I've been thinking about?"

I almost choked on my bite of sandwich. My father wanting to renovate the house, what parallel dimension did I slip into? He still has the paint my mother put on the kitchen cabinets for Christ's sake.

"I'd be happy to ask for you, what's the project, if you don't mind me asking" Edward asked before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Charlie seemed to blush a bit and shifted in his seat. Oh this is going to be good, what did he want done. A gym, nah that wouldn't make him blush…oh I know, a playroom. Ewww…I watched as Sue placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded at him.

"Well…Sue and I…I mean we…" the man was blushing hard.

"What your father is trying to say is we are going to be putting in a nursery." This time I did choke on my bite. Edward began to knock against my back, clearing my airway. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to regain some composure. I don't think they were talking about plants.

"A…a…nursery, as in baby?" I finally managed to get out.

Charlie looked worried, but excited. "But aren't you too…I don't know…um…"

He raised his eyebrows, knowing what I was hinting towards. "I'm only 44 Bells, and Sue is only 38, we are still more than capable of…" I quickly held up my hand and buried my head in Edward's shoulder. Eww…eww…eww…get it out…get it out.

"Please don't finish that sentence dad" I moaned out while Edward began to shake with silent laughter. I knocked that shit right off when I reached over and cupped him.

His chuckle turned into a strangled sound mixed in with a cough. Taking it the wrong way, Charlie reached over and pushed Edward's glass closer to him, "you ok there?"

Edward managed to nod his head before reaching over and grabbing his glass, covering another moan by taking a drink while I began to slowly rub him through his pants.

I gave him a good squeeze before picking up my sandwich and taking another bite like nothing was wrong. Then I slowed down…I was going to be a sister.

"How far along are you?" Edward asked Sue.

"I found out a week ago, I'm ten weeks" she replied, a large smile overtaking her face. I couldn't help the smile that enveloped my own face.

"Congratulations" he said with a smile, nudging me in the side. Oh shit, forgot to say that. I looked at my father and witnessed the tension both he and Sue seemed to be having. I jumped from my seat and wrapped my arms around Sue.

"I'm so happy for you" I said. And I was happy. I had always wanted a brother or sister, but gave up hope the instant my mother and father divorced. It never occurred to me that Sue could give me that.

"Dad" I said, reaching past Sue and squeezing his shoulder. This was all he needed before a smile overtook his face. Shit, I was going to be a sister. Well I kinda already was with Seth, but shit, that was nowhere near as cool as this. Is that mean? Seth's cool, but I got him as a teenager, this is a baby!

"Does Seth know?"

"Yes, he's thrilled" Sue answered with an eye roll. I could only guess, I think that kid was hyper active.

Edward

Bella seemed thrilled to find out she was going to be a big sister. When she first told me her father was the Chief I almost shit myself, no lie. And then when he found us necking in his wife's restaurant…Fuck me. I was surprised he acted as though nothing had happened…though he did have other things on his mind.

We finished up dinner and I drove Bella back to her car. When I parked next to her POS truck I put the car in park and looked over at her. She had this cute little smile on her face as she looked out the window. I don't think she even noticed we were parked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm going to be a big sister" she said with awe. I think it was finally beginning to sink in for her.

"Yes, you are. Are you happy about it?"

"Very" she answered without pause, "I love babies." I smiled back at her before reaching over and snagging her lips with my own. I wonder what our children will look like? I had to restrain myself from placing a hand on her belly. I was so fucked when it came to Bella, I think the family was right when they said I might actually beat mom and dad's record.

Bella began to deepen the kiss. It was such a fantastic thing to feel that my current train of thought derailed itself and I focused once again on her.

I broke to take a breath and trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck, "Bella" I said, trying to get her attention.

"Mmmm?" I chuckled.

"Bella, Love. I have to go to work" I said while continuing to suck my way across her collar. I stopped and took her lips with mine once more. I was just deepening the kiss when my pager went off.

"Fuck" I said and looked at it, "I have to go" I said through soft kisses "I love you".

"I love you too" Bella gave a couple more kisses before getting out of my car and into her own. I made sure the damn thing started before leaving her there and made my way to the hospital. We were going to have to fix this car situation soon. The damn thing just wasn't safe.

"What's up Lauren?" I asked when I got there. There didn't seem to be any emergencies or anything. There were only two people in the waiting room. She looked around like she was making sure there wasn't anyone around and I did the same just out of habit.

"There's a patient in room three waiting for you" she said and handed me a chart.

"oh-kay" I said slowly and grabbed the chart from her. I made my way to room three and walked in.

"Mom?" I said and rushed over to her, "are you alright? Should I get dad?" I asked quickly. She smiled at me.

"I'm fine, at least I think I'm fine. I've just been feeling a bit under the weather lately and wanted to get some tests done. I don't want your father to know and my regular doctor is a good friend of his" she explained.

"What tests?" I asked finally looking down at her chart at the symptoms she listed. I swallowed hard, there could be many possibilities and I felt a little embarrassed about them. She must have detected my unease.

"Dear, I just want some simple tests. I can get an exam afterwards if they don't answer my questions."

"Alright" I said and began to gather what I needed to draw some blood. When I was done I patted her on the shoulder to try and give her some comfort. She just smiled up at me.

"Lauren, can you take this to the lab and have them do a full work up please. Do this test first if you could?" I asked pointing to the one I almost hoped it was, but then again didn't.

"Sure thing Edward" she replied with a smile.

"Oh and Lauren" I said before she moved "keep this on the down low please? Don't want the old man to know yet." She winked at me and nodded before heading down to the lab. I leaned over the counter and fully read my mother's chart to make sure I didn't miss anything when I felt a presence behind me.

"What the hell" he said pulling the chart from my hands when he saw the name. I took in a deep breath.

"It's not what it looks like…" I began, but I was too late. He was heading for room three. I went to follow him, but just then Lauren came back with a shit eating grin on her face. Fuck, that could only mean one thing. I ripped the paper from her hand and she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Real mature" she said while I looked down at the paper, confirming what I thought.

"Fuck me" I said out loud.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lauren asked and I flipped her off. She just laughed louder while I made my way to room three before my father had a coronary.

"What's wrong Esme, you can tell me" I heard him say from the other side of the door. I took in a deep breath and entered to find my father holding my mother like she was dying or something. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter young man" my father practically yelled.

"Oh, I think it is" I said and handed the paper in my hand to him. He looked from me to the paper and then quickly back up.

"Your shitting me" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Nope" I said rolling from the balls of my feet to the heels and then back again. This was funny as shit. My father never lost his composure. I looked at him with a raised brow, "I would think being a doctor and all, you would know by now the ramifications of your actions…" I trailed off and my mother just began to crack up. I'm pretty sure she already knew, but was just confirming.

My father stood there for a moment shocked.

"If it'll make you feel any better" I began, "Chief Swan is in the same boat…"

"Really" mom exclaimed and I nodded my head.

"Can I tell Em and Alice?" I said, finally realizing just what this meant. I was going to be an older brother. Shit yeah. I so know what Bella was feeling now.

"Go ahead Edward" my mom said, "I think your father needs a moment" she giggled. I laughed and left the room.

"So" Lauren asked excitedly, "how'd he take it?" she asked leaning in. Tyler showed up just then.

"What'd I miss?"

"I just had to tell my parents, their pregnant. Dad looked like he was trying not to pass out" I laughed and he joined me. We all turned around when we heard my mother.

"Oh for goodness sakes Carlisle, I'm not breakable. Will you stop it!" I had to cover my mouth to hold back the laughter when I witnessed dad trying to guide mom out of the ER like she was going to fall or something. She, meanwhile, was smacking at his hands.

All three of us began to laugh at the same time and my father flipped us off behind my mother's back and we just laughed harder.

"I have a couple calls to make" I said and left Tyler and Lauren to themselves.

"Brother" Em yelled into the phone "man, that Rosie is something else. Can't wait for this weekend" he exclaimed. Gah, not something I wanted to hear.

"Will you shut up for a minute, I have something to tell you."

"Chill man, what do you want?"

"Mom came by the hospital" this got his attention.

"Is she alright?" he rushed.

"Oh, she is. Or she will be in about eight months…" There was silence on the other end of the line while he tried to make the connection.

"No way!" he finally yelled, "no fucking way. How…I mean I know how…but how?"

"Dude" I said, "I don't even want to get into it. Thinking of them…fucking freaks me out" and I shivered.

"Got one more call to make man, talk to you later" I said quickly and hung up. I dialed my sister before Em got the chance to do it.

"Little brother" she answered.

"I'll let that comment slide because I know something you don't know." I teased.

"You better tell me" she said.

"What will you give me if I do?" I asked.

"I won't make you shop for a month" she negotiated. Sounded like a fucking plan to me.

"Mom's pregnant." Crickets. That's all I heard, crickets. Then a blood curdling, eardrum popping scream, I managed to get the phone away from my ear just in time to save it.

"Really?" she squeaked and I heard a "fuck Alice, what the hell" from Jasper.

"Jazzy, mom's pregnant…mom's pregnant" she screeched.

"No fucking way" I heard from Jasper, "I have to call mom" I heard before dial tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

When Edward called me about how his mother was pregnant as well as mine the two of us had a good laugh on what the future held for both my father and his. I had to admit it was rather funny to happen…as well as a bit strange. I never thought that at my age, which really isn't that old, I would be getting a new brother or sister. It was kinda cool, actually.

It was Saturday now and one of my scheduled days to help out at the deli. After finding out about Sue's condition I agreed with my father that she needed to take things a little slower and agreed to work at the deli three times a week. Not like I had anything more to do… yeah right. The broken wrist kinda put a damper on things as well. Anyway, I was heading out the door when I heard a yell from my roommates room. I rushed to her room and barged in without knocking or thinking…oh how I regret that decision.

In front of me was my roommate in a position I wished I had never seen her in and, on top? Was Emmett. I quickly closed the door and tried to fight the flashes of them replaying in my head as I tried to keep my breakfast in my stomach where it belonged. I almost didn't win. Still trying to keep the bile down I walked to the front door and out to my car. I think I was in shock. Then the strangest thought occurred to me.

Edward and I so need to try that!

When I walked into the deli twenty minutes later I was granted with the sight of my father in his uniform kissing Sue while his hand was on her lower stomach. I had to admit I was so happy to see the two of them so in love.

"Hey guys" I reached the counter and traded my purse for an apron.

My dad headed over to me while Sue went into the back to begin preparing for the day ahead. "Hey Bell's, I'm just heading to work. Keep an eye on Sue for me will ya?"

"I heard that and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much." Sue yelled from the back. I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

Dad smiled at me and waited. I nodded my head and told him to get going. I watched as he smiled his way out the door and shook my head at the difference in him. I had to admit I loved it. Seeing my father finally happy after so many years of being alone after him and my mother divorced, there was even a time there I thought he would never be happy again. It was nice to know I was wrong.

"So Sue, how's it going around here."

"Just fine Bells, thanks for helping out. Even if it is just to give Charlie peace of mind, and feel free to work on your schoolwork when you need to."

"Not a problem Sue, I like helping out, and it gives me a break from all the thinking I have to do for my thesis project. The free food never hurt either." I laughed out. I wasn't kidding either, that woman could cook.

Seemed like the rest of the morning just flew by and before I knew it I was surprised by a set of masculine arms surrounding me. From the buzz running through my body I wasn't surprised to see said arms covered in scrubs. I tipped my head to the side and he began to lay small kisses along my neck.

"Alright you two, take that to a booth" Sue yelled from the kitchen with a laugh.

"Mmmm…I think we should take it somewhere" Edward purred into my ear, making my lady bits begin to weep. He led me over to the same table we sat at the first time and the two of us began to neck like a couple of teenagers.

"Alright, that's enough of that. This is a family operation here and you're scaring the children." Sue laughed out at us as she placed our usual on the table in front of us. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and she just laughed harder. "Eat your lunch" was her only parting comment.

"How's your day been so far?" I asked Edward, he looked a bit warn out and it was only on the really messy days that he ended up having to wear scrubs instead of the standard white shirt and tie. He shook his head at me and stuffed a couple more fries in his mouth. Definitely not a good day then, this should be interesting.

He finally managed to swallow his bite after drinking some of his soda and began on what his day was like.

"Two hours went by before anything really happened, and then the shit hit the fan, and I mean that literally." I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this or not, "three cases came in at the same time with sever…." He paused trying to find the right words, "let's just say they had some tummy issues. I was setting one up for a test when the first accident happened, should have known then it was going to go south for the rest of the day."

He paused long enough to take a huge bite of his sandwich and then to stuff some more fries in. I began to worry he might choke on the sheer amount of food he was trying to fit in his mouth! Taking another deep pull from his soda to clear the way he managed to get out a few more words.

"Seems there was some kind of food poisoning at one of the local restaurants and all the patients got shipped to us…yeah! It was just a mass of vomit and shit for the rest of my shift. I was so happy to see the end of that day. I tell you what, If I wanted to change that many shitty pairs of pants I would have a kid…"

I was so put off on my lunch by the topic of his conversation I just pushed my plate away. There was no way in hell I was going to happily sit here and chomp on my lunch while he begins to explain about stomachs being pumped and catheters and IV's. I would blow chunks in no time. Seemed Edward was immune to it though as I watched him finish off his sandwich, fries, and soda before asking me if I was done and attacking mine.

"When was the last time you ate?" I think between the look on my face and the way I asked the question he must have realized just how much of a caveman he was being with the food and slowed down for the last three bites of fries. He did manage to shrug his shoulders at me.

"I have no idea" he finally said through his last bite, "I wasn't even going to think about that while I was working" he finished shrugging his shoulders again. When he was finally done he leaned back in his chair and began to rub his belly in contentment.

"Feel better now?"

"Much"

He was about to say something else when two bodies slid into the booth with us. I had to admit I was a bit shocked to see Esme and Carlisle. Not two seconds later Sue was at the table and pulling Esme to stand, "let me get a look at you" and she turned her around in a circle.

"I am so excited we get to do this together…" sue began to say as she dragged Esme off to the kitchen with her.

"Well, guess I'll be having lunch on my own then" Carlisle commented with a chuckle.

"I'm sure sue will bring her back…eventually" I piped up. Just then we heard the two women giggling. Then again maybe not.

"How's the arm Bella?"

"Still hurts a bit, but I'm used to that. At least I don't have to take as many pills this time around. I am sick of always being sick or broken, kinda gets old after a while." He nodded his head in agreement while looking at the menu.

"But you make such a great patient…" he said and didn't bother to cover up the slight smile or the chuckle that came out.

"Yeah, great, from now on I think I'm going to ask for the other Doctor Cullen after that comment."

"Hey now, your one of the few bright spots I get to see on almost a weekly basis. Of course now I'll get to see you every week for dinner. Much better circumstances I think."

"Oh just tell me what you want and I'll go and harass it out of the mom's" I commented, getting up out of my chair before stacking mine and Edwards dishes to take into the kitchen.

Edward

I watched Bella, or I should say I watched her ass the entire way into the kitchen and maybe let out a little whimper when it was finally covered by the door. The chuckle coming from the other side of the table reminded my there was someone else here and I gave him the finger, making him laugh instead of chuckle.

"Now son, is that any way to speak to your father?" he asked and I almost kicked him under the table. "Bella seems to be doing better, I see she got over that nasty cold just in time to break her wrist, wonder what will happen when the cast comes off."

"She's that bad?" I have no idea why I asked that.

"You saw her chart, you tell me."

"I really just skimmed through it, too busy with the real thing. She was sick? How sick?"

"Just a particularly nasty virus, seems when Bella gets something she goes all out. Had to give her a couple breathing treatments in the ER and sent her home with scripts for and inhaler and antibiotics. She certainly doesn't do things half way."

Something he said struck me at that moment, "when was this?" I asked.

"Oh" he tipped his head and thought about it, "I would say about a week and half before she came in with the broken wrist, or should I say re-broken wrist. I tell you what she's probably going to blame that on the meds I gave her or…." At that point I had stopped listening to him and was doing some quick math in my head and coming up with a number I wasn't quite sure was right.

"Um dad?" I interrupted his monologue.

"What is it?" his look went from amused to worried in a moment and he began to get up like he was going to head somewhere, "is it your mother, I didn't hear…"

"No, not mom" I said in a monotone.

"What is it son, your scaring me here."

I looked at him for a moment and then just spit it out, "Bella was on antibiotics when Alice had her BBQ and we…I mean I…well shit!"

Understanding suddenly lit my father's face and he began to smile. That shit thought this was funny.

"Stop laughing dad!" I yelled before dropping my voice and leaning in to him, "how the hell am I supposed to tell Bella there's a chance she could be…pregnant" I whispered the last word.

"Seems to me she already figured that out and has been trying to figure out how to tell you" I heard from behind me and dropped my head so my chin touched my chest. I don't think this could get much worse when Charlie slid into the seat next to dad, and then I heard Bella yell "Sue, I told you that in confidence."

Sue came out of the kitchen with Esme with a worried look on her face "what's wrong dear?"

"I told you about" she shifted her glance at the three of us sitting before looking back at the mom's, "you know…in confidence." Bella seemed to be a bit upset.

"Now don't get too wrung out there Bells, Sue had no idea I was listening. She thought I was asleep in my chair" Charlie piped up. When I looked at Bella I could tell that was the wrong thing to say and I guess Charlie did too because he began to shift around in his chair. Dad just began whistling and looking through the menu even though his lunch was currently in Bella's hands.

"Charles Swan" oh shit, he was in trouble, "how dare you listen in on a private conversation between me and my daughter!" I had to try to figure out how to get the hell out of here before I experienced the shit hitting the fan for the second time this day. I casually began to slip out of my chair when I was stopped by a plate landing none too gracefully on the table. I followed the hand that 'placed' it there to its owners face and swallowed hard.

Bella was standing at the end of the table with Sue on one side and mom on the other. Sue seemed downright pissed and mom was trying to hide her smile. I'm pretty sure all three of us men were wearing the same expression at this point… Dear In Headlights…and thinking the same thing…"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…what to do."

There was a bit of a stare off between Sue and Charlie before the ringing of the entrance bell broke it up. Sue pointed her finger at Charlie and said in a downright menacing tone that he was to "stay" and she would be right back. I began to smile until I felt Bella tugging on the shoulder of my scrub top so hard she just about ripped it off. I took the hint and got up to follow her. I felt like a schoolboy who got caught tugging the hair of the girl he liked and was being sent to the principal's office.

I soon realized I wasn't far off. Bella dragged me into the office and closed and locked the door. I thought she was pissed at me and was trying to formulate a plan of escape when I saw her shoulders first slump and then begin to tremble. It was when a soft sob came out that I finally realized she was crying.

I turned her around and pulled her into my arms, "what's the matter Bella?"

"I..I…I'mmm…sssoo…sooorrryyy" she sobbed out.

"What for?" I asked, puzzled she wanted to apologize.

She took a big sniff, "I said…I w..was onn…th..the pill and y…you…ttt…trusted…mmmeee!" she cried out.

"Oh Bella, I think it was both our fault." She began to shake her head to argue and I pulled her over to the couch and sat the two of us down, her on my lap.

"Sweetie, don't forget I had full access to your file. Instead of reading the damn thing…or asking if you were on any medications…I was more worried about what color bra you were wearing. I don't think either of us was really thinking too clearly at that time."

"But you asked and I said I was on the pill" she whispered.

"Your right I did, but you know what" I asked and pulled her face up so I could look her in the eye. "I don't think it would have stopped me if you hadn't been. I know it's a horrible thing to say, but it's true." It was an honest answer and I knew she could see it in my eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Not even a little. I told you things in my family have a tendency to go fast. I guess we're just keeping the traditions going. In fact…" I said leaning over and reaching into my pocket, "I've been carting this around for a week now, hoping I'd get a chance to ask and afraid it was too soon for you." I opened the small box in my hand and showed her what was inside.

She just sat there for a while and looked at the ring and then to me and then back down at the ring. "A…are you serious?" she asked.

"As serious as can be."

"And you're not asking me because I 'might' be pregnant?"

"I didn't even realize that was a possibility until today, and I already had the ring."

"When did you have the time to get it, we've been spending almost every spare minute together."

I looked down at the ring and took it out of the box and studied it as I explained, "It belonged to my grandmother. I picked it up the day after the BBQ. I just knew you were the one." I shrugged my shoulders, it was true. There was never going to be another for me.

"Oh Edward!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around me. Was that a yes or a no?

"Yes…it's a yes" she said into my neck, must have asked that out loud.

"Yes, you did. Can I have my ring now?" Her ring, I liked the thought of that. I slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand and gave it a gentle kiss before reaching up and pulling her in for a real kiss.

Things would have progressed from there if there hadn't been a knock on the door just then. I still gave Bella a few more kisses before getting the two of us off the couch and heading to the door. Once it was opened I saw Charlie standing on the other side by himself. I looked back at Bella and then left the two of them to talk. I heard the beginnings of an apology coming from Charlie before I was out of hearing range and I smiled to myself. Seemed the big bad cop was afraid of something…or should I say someone. When I reached the dining room I saw my parents talking quietly to themselves as they ate their lunch. It occurred to me just then that I had never actually seen them here before and began to wonder what they were doing here now.

"What are the two of you conspiring about" I asked as I slipped into the booth across from them and snagged a fry from my father's plate. I was still buzzing inside from the day's events, but was still a bit curious as to why they were here.

"Don't steel my food boy!" my father exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, I needed to come here and meet with Sue and Charlie about the nursery and thought it a good idea to have lunch with your father at the same time." Oh, that made sense.

"And" she went on, "I was also wondering if you still had that little nugget your father gave you." She said idly while dipping her fry in…was that ice cream…ewww.

"For your information, I do not still have it…"

"You lost it!" she screeched before I could get another word out.

"Of course not, I gave it away…to Bella." She sat there with her mouth open for a minute before she screeched something and tried to pull me over the table for a hug. Not lying…it was painful.

"Sue!" she yelled in my ear before getting up and sprinting to the kitchen to share the news. Not even thirty seconds later I heard another screech and Sue pushing her way out of the kitchen and rushing to the office. I bit my lip and waited.

"HE WHAT?" I heard a bellow and then the footsteps of my soon to be father-in-law.

"Run boy" I heard from my father. I looked at him quickly and he said it again, "If you value your life, you better run boy" he was only about half way through his sentence when I began to make my way out of the booth and towards the door.

I had just gotten to the door when Bella came running out of the hall and towards me. "Run, run, run…" she yelled and came right at me. She pulled her apron off on the way and grabbed me before rushing out of the deli.

"Sue said she'd hold him up for a couple of minutes, but that's all we got. Where's your car, its faster than mine?"

I just pointed her in the right direction and she began pulling me. "Get your keys out, we gotta boogie." I didn't hesitate to do what she told me. Moments later we were squealing out of the parking lot and heading towards her apartment.

What the hell else could happen?

"Let me get this straight" I asked when we finally pulled up to her house, "getting you pregnant is alright in his book, but asking you to marry me pissed him off." What a fucked up…

"It wasn't the asking me to marry you part that got him all riled up" she began as the two of us got out of the car and headed to her apartment. "It was the fact that you asked me 'after' you thought I was pregnant. He did that with my mom and discovered it was sooo not the way to go. I tried to explain things to him, but he didn't give me the chance."

"He thought you asked out of some fucked up feelings of obligation he didn't even realize you'd already given me a ring. Sue's going to calm him down for me and then give me a call when his color returns to normal." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well shit" she said when we got to the door of her apartment.

"What?"

"I was in such a hurry to get the hell out of there, I left my purse behind…along with my keys." Oh, guess we're going to my place then.

"Come on, we can go to my place, at least your dad doesn't know where I live."

She scoffed, "as if my dad didn't get all the deets on you when he found out we were dating."

"Your right on that one" I heard from in front of me, and I'll be damned if it wasn't the Chief. How the hell did he get here so fast.

"I'm a cop Edward, those fancy lights on the top of my car aren't for looks you know." I slid myself behind Bella. Yeah, it was a cowardly thing to do…but the man had a gun…and knew how to use it. I was a doctor, but taking care of a GSW on myself wasn't my idea of fun.

"I came…" he huffed and his mustache rippled a bit, "I came to say I'm sorry" he grumbled out.  
"I didn't want Bells to make the same mistake her mother and I did. I didn't know your family was made up entirely of track stars for life. Shit…I mean really, the two of you only met a week ago for Christ's sake!" The man was starting to change colors as he spoke and I was getting a little worried he would code on me. He stopped ranting long enough to take a deep breath and get some flesh color back to his face…thank fuck. I so didn't need the man testing out my doctoring skills firsthand.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a damn fine doctor, but I think I can see a bit of personal conflict going on. I was contemplating asking if he was on any heart meds when he leveled me with a look.

"I'm going to tell you this right now. I like you Edward…really I do. But if you hurt one little hair on MY girls head, yours is going to roll…got me?" he asked. Yeah, loud and fucking clear!

"Yes sir" was all I said out loud…I hope.

"Now, I got some rules for you. I've learned from your father how the men in your family operate and you will NOT elope with my daughter. You will NOT get married at the justice of the peace. You will NOT wait until my little girl is eight months pregnant. And you certainly will NOT be living together before your married. We clear on this…I expect to walk my daughter down the aisle here Edward, and I don't want to be doing it because she can't see her feet! Understood?"

I gulped and nodded my head, plans that were forming in my head dying a quick and thorough death. There was no fucking way I was going to argue with the large man carrying a gun. No Fucking Way! Bella didn't make a single noise the entire time Charlie was giving his peace and she didn't pipe up now.

"Better start getting to planning…and here's your purse Bells" and he left. Just like that.

"Well" Bella said, taking her keys from her purse and opening up the door to the apartment, "that went well." Is she fucking kidding me? I almost swallowed my tongue!

"How did you expect it to go?" I managed to get out…I did not whimper!

"Honestly? I thought he would at least give you a good black eye" she shrugged. "He must really like you." If that was how he reacted when he liked someone then I so did not want to get on his bad side. Shit, I needed to sit down.


End file.
